Teen Titans meet HARRY POTTER: Season Two
by Catspee
Summary: The Titans' second crazy year at Hogwarts. Sexing goes on, but not graphical for you wankers. The Unknown Posse plans to unleash thy Trigon, and a lot of crazy things going on like a massive orgy and Snape coming back from the dead from it.
1. Welcome back, my darlings

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER: Season 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story. And this is the disclaimer for the whole story, alright? I only own a few characters, and I'll mention it in a part where that new thing comes into the story.

Chapter 1

Raven was flying in the dark sky with Starfire. They were now in the place of Privet Drive... yeah. Cyborg and Robin stood in the T-Plane. While Terra flew on a rock... And Blood just... flew.

So in Number 4, Privet Drive.

Harry was miserable. Just like always. He was on Neopets, moaning and groaning how miserable he was over there.

"POTTER! GET THE FUCK OFF LINE!!" screamed Mr. Dursley. He then came into Harry's room and pulled the plug. He then punched Harry and slam-dunked him through his basketball hoop.

"OUCH!!!" screamed Harry.

"You don't say ouch you god damn hippy!" exclaimed Mr. Dursley, he then left the room.

"Bastard," said Harry. His window then opened.

"Hey Harry," said Raven.

"RAVEN!" screamed Harry, he French kissed Raven. Which then, the closet blew up.

"HARRY YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Uncle Vernon.

"Aw fuck," said Harry. "Raven, get my stuff."

Raven then sunk down through the floor. The Dursley family then came in.

"DIE BITCH!!" screamed Dudley. He mooned his butt.

"CLEAVAGE POWER!!" Petunia showed off her cleavage.

"FEAR MY EYES!!" screamed Vernon. He blinked a bunch of times.

"YAH!!!!" screamed Starfire. She fired a star bolt, using her cleavage.

"Whoa," said Robin.

Blood mooned his butt, and he farted. The fart then sent a telekinetic swipe.

Terra then fired a bunch of rocks at them. The three then died. And Raven came back. They then went into the T-Plane, and flew away into the night sky.

"Wait... where the fuck is Beast Lad?" asked Harry.

"What the fuck? Beast Lad?" asked Robin.

"He went out on an hiatus," said Terra.

"Let's just say... he's lookin' for ladies," said Cyborg.

Terra glared at him.

"What's wrong with that bitch?" asked Harry.

"Let's just say... she's jealous. And Beast Boy... he's been reading too many stories on fanfiction net," said Raven. "Now he's convinced that he should love me."

"THAT BASTARD!" screamed Terra and Harry. Terra then punched Raven and left.

"That bitch. Let me kick her ass," said Harry.

"EVERYONE. SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" screamed Robin. He then had a French kiss with Starfire.

"Wow. These kisses are pleasant," said Starfire.

"ROBIN SCORED!!!" screamed Cyborg.

"That wasn't scoring," said Harry.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Raven, pointing to a bunch of black things on the ground.

"Holy shit. Those are dementors. Land us down dammit!" exclaimed Harry.

The T-Plane then landed down. Harry then looked around.

"There's thousands of them," said Harry. "But we can't use magic."

Harry then got into the T-Plane, and started firing missiles at the dementors.

Raven and Blood started firing black bolts.

Starfire unleashed her Tamaran fury at the dementors.

Cyborg and Robin did the sonic boom.

Terra fired big ass rocks.

Harry landed on the roof, because the T-Plane broke. And then the dementors were destroyed from some strange ass reason.

A cheese stood on the wet streets of London.  
  
Raven walked forward silently.  
  
A bunch of dementors appear.  
  
Raven shows her cleavage, killing all of the dementors.  
  
Harry jumps off the roof, trying to commit suicide on what just happened.  
  
"NOOOO!" screamed Raven.  
  
Raven ran on the building, and ran forward up it. "HARRY!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" she screamed.  
  
"THE CHEESE IS ON THE STREET!!! EAT IT!!!" screamed Harry.  
  
"I CAN'T!! IT IS EVIL CHEESE!!! AND RAMEN IS ON THE CHEESE. WET. LIQUID. RAMEN!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" screamed Harry  
  
The both bumped into each other, and hugged each other as they fell down onto the ground.  
  
"Oh shit," said Raven.  
  
"Who the fuck cares?" asked Harry. The two start to have sex, while Blood comes by and watches.  
  
"OH MY GOD RAVEN!!! YOU BITCH!!" screamed Blood.  
  
"It's not what you think!!! OH NO!! HE STEPPED ON THE RAMEN!!" screamed Raven.  
  
"OH SHIT!! WE'RE GONNA DIE IN SEVEN DAYS!!!!" screamed Blood.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the three.  
  
The three did the Hookey Pookey, and the next day they woke up on the street. Only to see Ron.  
  
"You idiots of life," said Ron.

"Ron?" asked Harry, Raven, and Blood.

Ron grinned.

"I scored with Hermione!" exclaimed Ron.

"You did?" asked Harry.

"No. But I wish I did..."

Everyone stood silent.

"Poser," whispered Blood.

"Fuck off Blood!" exclaimed Ron. He then left.

The three then got up and went to Diagon Alley...

So at Diagon Alley.

Beast Boy flirted with some witches. He stop as soon as he saw Raven.

"RAVEN!!" screamed Beast Boy, he hugged Raven, and tried to French kiss her, but he was sent flying into Gringotts.

"My love is to Harry."

Terra came out of Gringotts, holding Beast Boy in her hands.

"I love you BB!!" exclaimed Terra.

"Get away from me bitch!" exclaimed Beast Boy. Terra cried.

Beast Boy then changed into 12 cats, and scratched Terra. He changed back into a human, and hugged Raven.

"Love... sweet love," said Beast Boy. Raven then sighed and blasted Beast Boy into Terra.

"God dammit!" exclaimed Raven, a broomstick exploded.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Lemons, the chapter you've died for

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER: Season 2

I noticed I wrote that Harry and Raven had... sex... I'm sorry for not warning you guys. But it wasn't graphical or so.

Chapter 2

It was another day, and Raven woke up in the Leaky Cauldron. There were lemons, everywhere in the room.

"I hate Lemon Day," said Raven.

The whole room was yellow colored.

Raven then walked out of her room, only to see lemons were everywhere in the hallway.

"God dammit," said Raven. She walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, only to see even more lemons on the street.

Starfire grabbed one of the lemons, and tasted it. She then spitted it out.

"EWW. IT'S SOUR!!!" screamed Starfire. She grabbed her tongue with her hands.

"Yeah," said Robin. He sliced one of the lemons, but then the lemons somehow flew into Starfire's eyes.

"AHHHH! STOP IT PLEASE!" screamed Starfire. She shot a lazar beam with her eyes, causing a little yellow in her eye beams now. Which was why they looked yellow in Aftershock Part 2.

She then saw Gizmo, using his wand.

Starfire then fired a bunch of lazar beams and star bolts at Gizmo.

"Ow," said Gizmo.

Raven then walked towards Gizmo. Her eyes glowed white, and her hood was on.

"Not again you snot nose butt," said Gizmo.

Raven took off her hood, and black tentacles surrounded Gizmo, killing him.

"YES!!" screamed Cyborg. He did the robot dance.

"I KNEW HE DOES THAT DANCE!!" screamed Beast Boy. He then tried to French kiss Raven, but then he fell on the floor in the leg lock curse.

"Stay the fuck away from my girl," said Harry. His wand crackled green.

Beast Boy sweat dropped, but then a lemon poured into his eyes.

"MY EYES!!" screamed Beast Boy. "Stop teasing me you bitches. Why not Raven?"

Nikki then appeared. "Sure. But you gotta buy me a mod chip. I want to play that Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix and that other FFX-2."

"Alright," said Beast Boy.

Raven then had her period.

"OW!! PAIN!! PAIN!!!" screamed Raven, a lemon blew up.

"Okay... what the fuck is it with all the lemons?" asked Terra.

"..."

"Stop being a Wigger!" shouted Terra.

"What the fuck is a Wigger?" asked Nikki.

"A white version of 'nigger'," said Terra.

Cyborg fired the Sonic Cannon 5 times at Terra.

"... DON'T FUCK AROUND WITH AFRICA!" screamed Cyborg.

"... Shut the fuck up everyone. We're pissing people off," said Nikki.

Raven was groaning on the floor.

"Moan... GROAN. PAIN!!" screamed Raven. A truckload of lemons blew up.

Robin then started seeing Slade.

"THE DUST!!" screamed Robin. "SLADE!"

"Calm your ass down Dick Grayson... ha ha. DICK!!" screamed Beast Boy, he started laughing.

"I'm not Dick Grayson. I'm Tick Tray!" exclaimed Robin.

"... Whatever," said Cyborg. "BUT WHY WAS THERE A CIRCUS THING IN HAUNTED? AND THERE'S A BATMAN REFERENCE IN HAUNTED!"

"When?" asked Robin.

"When Raven possesses you... or looks through your eyes," said Cyborg.

"GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Raven, as a lemon exploded.

"Why is she in pain?" asked Harry.

A Health Teacher walked to him.

"It's called puberty..."

"Wait a second... oh yeah."

"How do the man parts look like?" asked Terra.

The Teacher pulled down his pants.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" asked the men.

"Oh," said Terra.

The Health Teacher was then taken to Azkaban.

Raven then turned into her Trigon Self, and things began to explode madly.

"Can't have the will to fight me? Or stop making me have pain? HA! So weak," said Raven.

Raven then turned to normal, and stopped having her period.

"And if only that happened in real life," said Terra.

Raven glared at Nikki.

Nikki sweat dropped.

They continued to do that.

GLARE

GLARE

SWEATDROP

SWEATDROP

It lasted for 20 minutes.

"GOD DAMMIT!!" screamed Raven. A lemon blew up. Then a bunch of lemons fell on Nikki.

"Mwahahaha!" laughed a voice.

"Who the fuck is that?" asked Robin.

SWOOSH

SWOOSH

BOOM

BOOM

Jinx fell down on the floor. "Voila!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," said Raven.

"Ooh... someone having her period?" asked Jinx.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!!!" screamed Raven. 100 thunderbolts hit Jinx.

"Bitch," said Jinx, she then died.

A lemon then fell on Jinx... and on her butt.

Lemon day then ended...

End of Chapter 2


	3. Sorting Hat Day again

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER: Season 2

You see... everyone has this one question.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?

Simple.

My weird imagination...

Take lots of meditation, watch Chappelle's show, watch South Park, and watch Drawn Together... and watch a lot of Scary Movie... and funny movies. And think of all the sexual and ways of getting drunk knowledge you have.

Then, open up whatever you use to write stories. And stare the screen. If an idea comes into your head, and your writing a funny story. It's probably funny.

Chapter 3

Those bitches then were on the train to Hogwarts.

Raven, Harry, Starfire, and Robin were in one cabin where they French kissed.

Draco and Pansy joined them, and also French kissed.

And Hermione and Ron did the same thing... in the halls.

"Slap my ass," said Hermione.

Ron slapped her ass.

"Slap my ass," said Hermione.

Robin continued to do so...

So in some cabin.

"Poly... I can't fucking believe you're here," said Blood.

Poly smiled. A purple long hair girl, with a black t-shirt on, with a white mini skirt... With green socks... and black shoes on... with tanned skin... with an eye color of green.

"Surprise, surprise," said Poly.

"I'm gonna go talk to my sister," said Blood. He walked out of the cabin, and saw Hermione and Ron doing it on the floor.

"... Wow," said Blood. "I MUST DO THE SAME TO POLY!!" He ran back to the cabin.

"LET'S DO IT POLY!!! WE'RE ONLY 14!!"

Poly grinned.

So then... they got to Hogwarts

"Finally us bitches are here," said Harry. He rode the horse while he and Raven hugged each other, with Robin and Starfire doing the same.

"I had my heart broken once," said Raven.

"You have an ex?" asked Harry.

"No... not a boyfriend... rather... someone I used to love, but did not love me. That bitch used me," said Raven.

"The evil Malchior," said Robin, as he rubbed his head against Starfire's boobs.

Harry did the same.

"Oh..."

"Hate that bitch... hate 'em," said Raven.

The bitches then went into the Great Hall.

"We have new bitches!!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "Do that thing, my dear bitch Minerva."

Minerva winked.

"Poly Ass," said Minerva.

A hat was on Poly's head.

"Not a virgin... no... not a virgin... apparently made love to evil... and... no... it can't be... she has no cleavage... that is so fucking evil... SLYTHERIN!!" screamed the hat.

Poly ran to the Slytherin table.

The Slytherins cheered as if they pissed in their pants.

"Bumblebee," said Minerva.

Bumblebee showed her cleavage to the hat.

"Rrr," said the hat. "...HUFFLEPUFF. HAW HAW HEE HEE!"

So at the Hufflepuff Table

Cedric started to flirt with Bumblebee. She showed off her cleavage. He poked... the cleavage.

Then... at the Ravenclaw Table

Cho poked Cyborg's head.

"Tee hee," said Cho.

So at the Gryffindor Table

"Minerva is so not hot," said Beast Boy.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed so damn much. (They felt for that joke again.)

"You know buddy... we're in the same house. ROCK ON!" screamed Beast Boy, he punched Robin.

"I'M A HARDASS AGAIN TODAY!!" screamed Robin. "Tell me why the fuck you did that or I'm going to put you jail. You bitch."

Beast Boy kicked Robin's chin, and left the Great Hall.

"Oh shit," said Ron.

"Malchior," said Minerva.

"Holy shit," said Raven.

"THE MANDATE OF HEAVEN. YOU WHORES!!" screamed Malchior. He was put into Slytherin.

Malchior sat next to Raven.

"My girl you mummy," said Harry.

Malchior then stared at Raven's cleavage.

"Fuck you," said Raven. She kicked his balls.

"I'M GONNA DIE!!" screamed Malchior, he fell on the ground, and was taken to the Hospital Wing.

"Bitch," said Raven.

"Aqualad," said Minerva.

"You like fish... yet... you're allergic to fish... yet... you're a hypocrite. Interesting... Ravenclaw," said the hat.

Aqualad showed off his fish testicles, and sat in the Ravenclaw table.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?" asked Dumbledore.

Blah blah blah... Gizmo was put into Raven, so there can be bitch fights. Kitten was in Hufflepuff for bitch fights... Adonis was in Slytherin so he can hit on Raven... so Raven would have three guys who wanted to flirt with her.

So at the Forbidden Forest

"God dammit I'm sick of everyone," said Beast Boy. He smacked the trees down. "He's always bossing around! CAN'T HAVE A FUCKING JOKE FOR ONCE!" Beast Boy turned into a wolf, and madly scratched a tree. He howled at the moon, and started to turn into a man beast.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Teh Crazy Shit

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER: Season 2

Oh shit... in the last chapter... I mean.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU "ON?"

And Gizmo was put into Ravenclaw.

I'm just so damn lazy to edit it.

Chapter 4

"AND WE HAVE A NEW CHARMS TEACHER. YES. UMBRIDGE IS STILL YOUR DADA TEACHER!!" screamed Dumbledore. "GIVE IT UP FOR... MUMBO JUMBO!"

Brock Lesnar came out of the doors, with his music on and crap.

"What the fuck?" asked Snape.

"No talking... more poking," said Umbridge. She poked Snape's... left... nipple.

"Ow," said Snape. "I feel immense pain. I... must fall now." Snape fainted.

Brock Lesnar then punched the shit out of Dumbledore.

"I'm the fucking Wrestler Teacher, bitches," said Brock Lesnar.

"MUMBO JUMBO!" screamed Mumbo Jumbo, he sent Brock Lesnar back to the WWE.

"Ooh la la," said Mumbo.

"We love you Mumbo," said the show's staff. "We can't wait to see Bunny Raven."

Mumbo raised an eyebrow.

"... Uh..." The show's staff then disappeared.

A howl was heard.

"AHHHHH!" screamed everyone.

"Go to bed you bitches!" exclaimed Dumbledore. He started French kissing Minerva.

So in the Slytherin Common Room

Raven woke up, and Adonis was in front of her.

"God damn you... you fucking Raptists," said Raven.

"I'm gonna rape you Raven," said Adonis.

"Not funny," said Raven. She was tied to a bed... exorcist funny. "Nikki... not funny at all."

"THE BEAST WITHIN HAD TOO MANY IDEAS OF RAPE FANFICS!" screamed Nikki. She went back to sleep.

"GOD DAMN YOU THE BEAST WITHIN!!" screamed Raven.

Adonis then got naked, and took Raven's leotard off.

"PREPARE TO HAVE MY KIDS-"Adonis's head was sliced off as Beast Boy in his Man Beast form did so.

"I feel so... disturbed," said Raven.

"TIME FOR 1ST PERSON MODE... OF MAN BEAST!" screamed Nikki.

1st Person Mode of the Man Beast

I growled so damn much.

GROWL

GROWL

I punched Adonis.

BAM!!

WAM!!

I then shoved my pe-

BACK TO 3rd PERSON MODE

"... So... nasty," said Raven. "COME ON NIKKI. HELP ME!!"

"ZZZZ!"

"I can't use my powers..."

"GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Raven.

Blood then came to Raven.

"I like your vagina..." said Blood.

"Oh no," said Raven.

"I AM A VAGINA!!! FEAR MY VAGINA!!" said Blood. He got naked and started to run around.

Beast Boy then turned normal, and was naked.

"LET'S DO THE NAKED DANCE!! NAKEY FREEDOM!!" screamed Beast Boy. Adonis got up.

"Fuck yeah!" he exclaimed. They then ran around in circles.

"..." Raven sighed.

Malchior then got naked as well... for he was in Rorek's form.

"HURRAH FOR NEEKIDNESS!" screamed Malchior.

Snape then came into the room.

"Oh fuck," said Raven.

Snape got naked as well.

"I ARE THE NAKED BEAST!" he screamed. "WE'RE VAGINAS!!"

Nikki laughed madly.

"PLEASE FREE ME!" screamed Raven.

The dog from 'Every Dog has his day' came into the room, and started humping on Raven.

"AAH I'M GOING TO HAVE A DOG'S CHILD!! A DREAM GOD DAMMIT. A DREAM!" screamed Raven.

It was nighttime, and Raven was sweating.

"Just a dream..." Raven sighed.

"I AM A VAGINA!!" screamed a voice.

"..." Raven putted her cloak on, and went downstairs.

Snape, Adonis, Malchior, Blood, and Beast Boy were drunk.

"You're in the wroooong common room Beast Boy... but I don't give a fuck. For tonight we are vaginas, breasts, and wangs," said Snape.

Raven felt disturbed.

Beast Boy leaned on Raven.

"We should be called the... THE WANG RANGERS!!!" screamed Beast Boy.

"NO. VAGINA RANGERS! WE PROTECT THE VAGINA!" screamed Blood.

"This is so wrong," said Raven. She made Beast Boy appear back into his common room. She then went back to bed.

End of Chapter 4

... What... the fuck?


	5. Changing genders

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER: Season 2

Chapter 5

In Charms Class

"Okay class, lets do the Hokey Pokey," said Mumbo Jumbo.

The whole class did the Hokey Pokey.

"So now that Cedric is alive," said Turk.

"Yes?" asked Starfire.

"We should commit mass suicide," said Turk.

"Cool," said Starfire. Having no idea what Turk said.

"MUMBO JUMBO!! ABRA KADABRA!" screamed Mumbo, as a chair did the chair dance.

"Ooh," said the class.

"You get to learn this... in the next class. Now for homework, you must work on your Hokey Pokey charms. Bye bye," said Mumbo Jumbo. The class then left the room.

In DADA Class

"Welcome back to a whole new fucking year, bitches," said Umbridge. "Today. We're going to..."

"Yes?" asked Hermione.

"Kill Hermione," said Umbridge.

Hermione left the room in a hurry. Ron followed her.

"Now that those bitches are out of here... we're going to..."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Dammit, I didn't plan a lesson. Oh well. You bitches better read your books," said Umbridge.

Cyborg burped.

"... Don't burp, you stupid turd," said Umbridge.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You have detention Raven for raising your eyebrow... TWICE," said Umbridge.

"..." Raven sighed.

Harry scribbled scrabbled in his book.

"Oh shit," said Terra. She left the room.

"Where the fuck are you going?" asked Umbridge.

"TO THE BATHROOM!" screamed Terra. She grabbed a tampon.

"No wonder why Terra's always running away," said Robin.

"Robin, Harry, and Terra have detention," said Umbridge.

"Why?" asked Robin.

"Robin, because you're talking. Harry, because you're not reading. Terra, because she had a tampon on for more than 4 hours," said Umbridge.

"YOU TOLD HER BEAST BOY! YOU BITCH!!" screamed Terra, as she went back into the bathroom.

"But my love belongs to Raven," said Beast Boy.

"BUT MY LOVE. BELONGS TO HARRY!" screamed Raven.

"GOD DAMMIT. YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION YOU FUCKING ASS CRACKS!!! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FUCKERS ALL. FUCK YOU ALL!! FUCK YOU ALL. CLASS FUCKING DISMISS GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Umbridge, she went into her office, and slammed the door so hard it broke down.

The class then left.

So at Potions

"Turn to page... three hundred, and ninety four," said Snape.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Ronfuckedme?" asked Snape.

"You don't say 'and' while saying a number," said Hermione.

"Whatever," said Snape. "And detention... Ms. Granger."

In Transfiguration

"Today... you'll learn how to switch genders," said Minerva.

The class gasped.

"First, aim your wand at your private place," said Minerva. "Tap it 6 times. If you have a vagina, say 'Wang'd', if you have a wang, say 'Vagina'd'. Hopefully, you'll switch genders. It's a tad painful... but, go ahead," said Minerva. She then turned into a guy. And then turned back.

"Um... I can already switch genders," said Beast Boy. He then grew boobs, and had long green hair.

"But you have to learn how to cast the spell. So that if you're fighting an evil bitch, you can make her have a wang. And then you can kick it's balls, and kill her," said Minerva.

"Okay," said Beast Boy.

So they all switched genders, and then switched back.

"You are officially, 'it's'. Class dismissed," said Minerva. The class then left.

So out in the halls

"Just three more periods, and the school day's over!" exclaimed Robin. He yawned.

"Tell me about it, I didn't get much sleep," said Raven.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"Beast Boy got drunk. And went into our common room... it was very disturbing last night," said Raven. She walked off.

"..." Robin sighed.

"I'm going to tell Minerva," said Draco. As he walked to him. Robin then punched his head.

"Bitch," said Robin.

"You deserve detention!" exclaimed Draco.

"Bring it on. Sissy brit' boy," said Robin. He got into a Kun fu stance.

Mad Mod came into the hall, and used his cane to make a chair for him. He then made an illusion like place in the hall.

"Ooh..." said the crowd.

"GO ROBBIE POO!" screamed Kitten.

"You selfish little bitch," said Starfire. She changed Kitten's vagina into a wang, and kicked Kitten's wang.

"OH NOOO!" screamed Kitten, it then died.

"GO ROBIN!!" cheered Starfire. She then was in chibi form.

"DRACO! DRACO!" cheered Pansy in chibi form. Starfire and Pansy started to fight... chibi style.

"Ooh la la," said Nikki.

Robin punched Draco as if he was high. Draco was hit as if he was drunk.

"Crucio, hippy," said Draco. Robin dodged the spell.

"I'm going to use my magic!! YOU'RE UNDA ARREST CARDIAC!!!" screamed Robin.

"WHAT THE FUCK???" screamed the crowd.

Cardiac and that alien machine thingie from 'Sisters' that tried to kidnap Star... started having machine sex.

"... Um... wow," said Mad Mod.

"Sick bastards," said Hillary Duff. She disappeared.

"...Wow," said the crowd.

"KILL THE BEAST!!" screamed Raven. She raised a pitchfork. "Kill Hillary Duff!!"

"Oh fuck," said Umbridge. She kicked Mad Mod's balls, and the illusion disappears.

"You bitches bring in Hillary Duff fighting. AND I WILL FUCKING EITHER... SLICE YOUR BALLS OFF. OR SLICE YOUR BREASTS OFF!! GOOD BYE!" screamed Umbridge.

So at History class

"AIDS started in Hogwarts. You see, a girl was having her period. Then, she decided to have sex. She forgot she had her period, for she took the pill to not feel it. Then, blood was on the wang of the man she loved, and AIDS started," said the teacher.

Hermione glared at Nikki.

"Not funny. Not funny at all. My grandma died from aids, you idiotic bitch," said Hermione.

So in... Divination... for two periods.

"Look into 'da future," said PT. "Now that we have hot meditation skills... we must study the ways of the... hippy."

"I HATE HIPPIES," screamed Draco.

"Who gives a shit?" asked PT.

"Loko Laka Basa!!" exclaimed Draco.

"That bitch! He said 'crazy in the head' in Spanish," said Starfire.

"YOU KNOW SPANISH???" asked PT.

"No. That's the only words I know," said Starfire.

"Probably got it from... Pimp Masta' Bush. BUSH!! BUSH BUSH!!" screamed Pansy. She laughed like hell.

"Detention, bitch," said PT.

Pansy mooned PT.

"Oooh," said the crowd.

"You lesbian! DETENTION!" screamed PT.

"HOLY SHIT!!" screamed Cho.

"God dammit! The ways of the hippy is so damn worse than detention, you're learning it," said PT.

"You bitch!" shouted Draco.

"Leave my class you whore," said PT.

"HELL YEAH!!" screamed Draco. "PARTY IN THE SHRIEKING SHACK WIGGA'S!!!"

"GOD DAMMIT DRACO!!" screamed Cyborg, he fired the sonic cannon 10 times at him.

"Whatever. Gaybot," said Draco. He left the room.

Utter silence.

"Where's Sora?" asked Jinx.

"... Go download Deep Dive Jinx," said PT. "Fuck this. CLASS DISMISS!"

So in Health Class (In the Hospital Wing)

The nurse jiggled her boobs with her hand.

"Oooh..." said the men.

"I hate boys," said Raven.

"You see. I shall teach you about human reproduction. Vagina. Penise," said Nurse.

The class laughed like hell.

"You got that from South Park, right Nikki?" asked Hermione, as Nikki was in the room for no reason.

"...Um... yeah," said Nikki.

"I shall now give you guys... the talk. Get ready to copy down things," said the nurse.

So after Health Class

"Holy crap," said Starfire. "...SEX IS AMUSING LET'S DO IT ROBIN!"

"o.O Okay Starfire," said Robin. He raised an eyebrow, and left with Starfire to the Forbidden Forest.

"...They're doing it in a forest?" asked Hermione. "Sick."

"How dirty!" said Ron.

End of Chapter 5

...I'm so sorry if the AIDS thing offended you...


	6. Cliffhangers suck

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER: Season 2

Chapter 6

"My god. I'm so bored," said Robin. He licked his staff.

"The fuck?" asked Ron.

"Fuck off, uncle fucka'," said Robin.

"Chill, bitch, oh fuck you," said Ron, he walked away.

"Oh Robin, do you wanna have sex again?" asked Starfire as she appeared in front of Robin. They were in the FF.

"Suuuure," said Robin, he grinned.

2 weeks later after a fine week at Hogwarts...

"Oh Robin! I'm pregnant," said Starfire.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD. FUCK FUCK. NOOOO!!! OH GOOOOD!" screamed Robin, he began crying.

"Cheer up Robin, you are a father to be," said Starfire.

"I SHOULD OF PUT THAT CONDOM ON!! GOD DAMMIT! WHY?" screamed Robin. He then ran off into the distance...

So in the Shrieking Shack...

"Starfire's pregnant?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, dudes. What do I do?" asked Robin.

"That reminds me... what if Raven is pregnant?" asked Harry.

"I'M GOING TO CHOP MY PENISE OFF!! DAMN YOU SPERMS! GOD DAMN YOU SPERM CELLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin sobbed madly.

"Holy shit," said Ron. "Cheer up dude, we'll find a way to make Starfire, unpregnant."

"Thanks guys," said Robin. He hugged the both of them. "You're my... friends."

"HOO-RAH!" screamed Ron and Harry.

So with Terra and Beast Boy... who are making out in the lake and going inside of it, possibly having a chance of drowning.

The music from FFX whenYuna and Tidus kiss plays.

"Oooh Terra... make love to me," said Beast Boy. Terra moaned.

"Oh my green sexy thing," said Terra.

Somewhere... with no music...

"It's working. Soon all the girls will be pregnant... and Raven will give birth to the one," said one of the cloaked figures. "You ready, Zack?"

A silver haired man nodded. (SEPHIROTH? No, it's not.)

"Begin phase 1," said another cloaked man.

At the Great Hall

"I'd like to introduce you students, to a new student named... Zack," said Dimbledore. "He's in Slytherin. Now, go do something bitches."

A short silvered hair boy, with hair covering his right eye... oh dammit, he looks like a younger version of Zexion from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories... how Zexion looks like? Find out yourself.

Zack took a seat besides Raven. Raven stared at him and gasped at his sexiness.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" screamed Raven, the table blew up, which now the Slytherins were screwed.

In Raven's mirror

"This can't be fucking happening... I fall in love with Harry, now there's a sexy guy in my house," said Raven. "AND... I'M ATTRACTIVE TO HIM. DAMMIT. WHY THE FUCK AM I MAD?"

"Hell I know," said Anger. "TRIGON SHALL CONSUME YOU. BITCHES!!!"

"Tee hee, he's hooot... screw Harry, go for him!" cried Happy.

"I dunno..."

With Zack in the FF

"...I feel bad, doing this," said Zack, it was night time, and he stared at the night sky. "But... in order for it to not be born, she must love me... but truly, I'm not ready..."

In the Hospital Wing

"ROBIN!!!" Starfire screamed in pain, she was in labor (fast, but Tamaranians are a bit different than us...)

"Just push Star, you can do it!" cried Robin.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Starfire, a baby then came out...

"It's a...?"

With Cyborg and Cho

"Maaan... we're high," said Cyborg, smoking ass, a new type of weed.

"Yeeeaaaahhh sooooon... Aaaahhhaaahhhaaa," said Cho, insanely giggling.

With Poly and Blood in the Great Hall

"Oh I like you," said Poly.

"You too," said Blood.

End of Chapter 6

Worst chapter ever...


	7. Destati Bitches

Teen Titans meet HARRY POTTER: Season 2

Chapter 7

"Fuck it. I will never betray Harry like Terra betrayed us in the comics and cartoon," said Raven.

"That' s the spirit," said Happy. Raven then left her mind...

---

"It's a girl," said Robin.

"Let's call her... Jasmine. Oh she's so cute," said Starfire.

---

Destati. Tendi lamano  
E' giunta l'ora, destati  
Le porte verranno schiuse

Su, rimembra. Tu, trepida  
Su, sveglia! Ehi, ricorda

Destati Destati  
Forza, tendi la mano  
Destati Destati  
E' giunta l'ora

E ancora una volta  
Apriranno le porte

Su, rimembra. Tu, trepida  
Su, sveglia! Ehi, ricorda

Eh? Come? non lo vuoi?  
Tuttavia t'appartiene  
Cio che hai perduto  
Diventera uno!

Zack listened, on his CD. Destati... (From KH...)

"OMFG HE'S LISTENING TO DESTATI!!" screamed Cyborg, he then started making out with Cho.

"Uh... Eh?Come?non lo vuoi?" sung Zack.

"Um... wow," said Terra.

"Kickass," said Zack.

"I LOVE DESTATI!!" screamed Nikki, she then hugged Zack.

"Mreow..."

"You look so cute!' cried Nikki.

"You mocked Starfire!" cried Terra. "You'll pay!!"

"I feel loved... Forza, tendi la mano," sung Zack once more.

"HAWT'D!!!" screamed Nikki.

"Hey bitches. Meet Jasmine... me and Starfire's love child," said Robin.

"Um... bad grammar?" asked Terra.

"What do you know, traitor?" Robin asked coldly.

"No more mean talking!" cried Starfire. She then stuffed a pickle up her nose.

"Uh... Robin the Tomato Head?" asked Terra.

"ROBIN THE TOMATO HEAD!!! DO YOU WANT TO GET EXPELLED?" cried Minerva out of nowhere. "You got her pregnant, you sick, sick, bastard..."

"Go. To. Hell. Avada Kedvara!" cried Robin, Minerva was then dead...

"AHHHHH!!! ROBIN CAN CAST THE KILLING CURSE!!!" screamed Nikki, she grabbed Zack and rushed out of the lake area.

---

"I noticed that now the author doesn't say... somewhere else now," said Raven.

"Yeah. New style?" asked Harry.

"DESTATI BITCHES!!" Nikki's voice could be heard.

"This bitch has been listening to destati too much," said Raven. "Then it again... 'tis a good song. I used to watch the KH Beta Trailer a billion times on IGN."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD... Momo has pink hair," said Harry.

"What the fuck?" asked Raven. She then hugged him, and the two of them began making out.

---

"BEDPAN!! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE NOW YOU DAMN OWL!" screamed Draco. Bedpan, his owl. Flew to him.

"Send this Voldie. M'kay? Bye bitch!" Draco ran off, and bumped into Pansy.... and began humping.

"Disturbing son of a bitches," said Professor Umbridge. "DISTURBING GOD DAMMIT! Hey, did you know the bible has some juicy sex stories? What... what the hell am I saying? Tut, tut, I'm losing it." She then left the area.

---

Professor Snape was in his office, smoking pot. He smoothly blowed on the pot... and smiled at his hallunications of talking dogs and ducks.

"Oh Donald and Goofy..." He moaned. "I am soooo gooood riiight noooowww..."

Beast Boy, was however hiding somewhere taping this. He had put the Imperius curse on Snape, thus causing him to smoke pot. (OOC, yes...)

End of Chapter 7

If anyone didn't know... Destati is in the KH Soundtrack. Oh... and in the KH Beta Trailer... mmm... oO

And yes... I've been listening to that song too much.

And if you bothered to look at my homepage. It says Kai the Tomato head. That wasn't really my idea... it was a friend of mines. We actually wanted to make a website of screenshots that read funny posts of Kai the Tomato head. (Which is actually kai... but Proboards filters. Damn. You have to love them.)

Ciao...


	8. Drunk

Teen Titans meet Harry Potter: Season 2

I'm still on that Destati Fad...

Chapter 8

**Awakened.  
You stretch out they plane it IS arrived it now, awakened  
The doors will come opened  
On, rimembra.  
You, it is anxious  
On, it wakes up!  
Ehi, remembers **

Awakened Awakened Force, you stretch out the hand

**Awakened Awakened IS arrived it now **

And still a time

**Will Open the doors **

On, rimembra.  
You, it is anxious  
On, it wakes up!  
Ehi, remembers

Eh? How? you do not want it?  
Nevertheless it Ioc belongs you that you lost one Diventera!

"Whoa. An english version of Destati?" asked Harry Potter.

"Yes indeed," said Nikki.

-

They were all in Care of Magical Creatures (I bet you all have been dying for this...)

"OKAY GUYS. WE ARE UM. GONNA DO HIPPOGRIFFS. YEAH!" screamed Hagrid.

"Um... okay, what the fuck? We did them in our 3rd year," said Harry.

"HIPPOGRIFFS ARE KIND AND GENTLE CREATURES. AND I RESPECT THEM DAMMIT. DON'T MAKE ME GIVE YOU SOME GOD DAMN DETENTION!" he screamed once more.

"Hagrid. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" asked Ron, Hermione leaned on him.

"I'm... having my period," said Hagrid.

"WTF?" everyone cried.

"No. Not really... it's something giants like to call... GMS," said Hagrid.

"Uh... I thought you were a half giant," said Draco. "YOU DUMB GOAT!" he then cried.

"Fuck off," said Hagrid.

"COOOOOTTTEERRRR!" screamed Buckbeak, and slammed into a tree, laughing madly.

"Uhhhhhh..."

-

So at a random hallway...

"AHH! What the fuck happened to Jasmine?" asked Robin. "Where is she dammit?"

"I don't know Robin!" cried Starfire, she saw Terra walking by.

"Terra. YOU SAW JASMINE YESTERDAY? Do you know where cute little baby is?"

"Sorry... no. And. Jasmine? Who the hell is that?" asked Terra. We walked off.

"Stupid traitors. Don't know what the hell they're saying," Robin coldly said.

"I can assure you guys are crazy. Go to the Hospital Wing," said Poly...

-

At the Hospital Wing...

"There is something wrong with you guys," the nurse said.

"Huh?" the two asked.

"There is no Jasmine..."

"WHA?"

"You guys are just hallunicating..."

"Oh..." Robin then began jumping up and down.

"YES!'

-

At the kitchen...

Nikki and Zack were madly drinking butter beer with Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Snape.

Then... a bottle of wine fell... and they began licking the wine off the floor.

"Oh shit," said Pansy as Dumbledore walked into the Kitchen.

"MY BEER! NOOOO!" cried Dumbledore, he glared at Snape. "SNAPE YOU'RE FIRED!"

"NOOOO!" cried Snape.

Then a truck of beer then went by the window... And everyone expect for Snape jumped out the window, and went onto the truck...

Later... they all were madly drunk.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Pansy, and beer came out of her nose.

"What the fuck?" asked Dumbledore.

"Cooootteeerrr!" shrieked Zack.

"Haw haw!" laughed Nikki. "You're hawt Zaaackkkk..."

"Wheeee..."

"Saint Potter... is a moron... I feel like pumching him with a bed pan bitches," said Draco.

"Ahhhhhh!" they all hallunicated... and fell asleep. Snape then grabbed all the untouched beer and wine... and ran out of the room.

End of Chapter 8

Omfg guys.

drumroll

drumroll

rooooolllllllllllll

ooooooooooooo

llllllllllllllllllll

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

oooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooo

llllllllllllllllllll

I made a forum. The link is in my profile. Go check it out.


	9. Happy Birthday

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER: Season 2

I'll say it again. I WILL NEVER EVER FUCKING DO DRUGS.

And if you would probably know it by now, I'm a girl... and girls are smart (okay... maybe not when you look at my stories... then again...). Either way, I know what drugs can do to you, yes yes, I pay attention in school. I'm not dumb enough to take them. And I'll repeat this one more fucking time: It's my crazy, demented, imagination.

Chapter 9

"Happy Birthday dear TTMHP," said Nikki... she threw a cake at Snape's computer.

"A year since TTMHP started," said Harry.

"A year since that crazy ass story started," said Raven.

"Not to mention... it's Chinese New Year today," said Nikki.

Then, a paper dragon barged into the room... with screams of Whoooo!

"Twah," said Snape... who took the head of the dragon off of him.

"Heh heh. Did you know that lent also begins today? Reminds me... gotta go put ashes on my head," said Nikki... and poured black paint on her.

"Um... wow. Sounds fun, though," said Snape. He did the same.

Soon, everyone inthe school did it.

Just then, Poly farted, and snorted.

"Teh sexxors," said Blood.

"I wonder how many made ups are there gonna be," said Starfire.

"Made ups are fun," said Robin... and touched Star's breasts.

"Mmmm..." Starfire moaned.

"I'm still wondering why we moan when someone touches our breasts, and we get pissed when someone sees them," said Ginny.

"Dumb girl... leave," said Harry. He kicked her out of the room...

-

So at the great hall...

"ALRIGHT YOU BITCHES! WE MUST MAKE THIS CHAPTER THE BEST CHAPTER EVER. GOT IT?" screamed Dumbledore.

"Alrighty!" cried everyone.

"CLEEEAAAVVAAGE!" screamed Ron... and mooned himself in front of everyone.

"500 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 500 BOTTLES OF BEER! I TAKE ONE DOWN AND DRINK IT DOWN! 499 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!" sung the Hufflepuffs.

"2 plus 2 equals fish! WHEEEE! AND 'DA SQUARE ROOT OF 100 IS 10. HAR DEE HAR HAR!" screamed Starfire, and farted... sending a startbolt at Dumbledore.

"I WAS ABOUT TO... wait, I dunno," said Dumbledore... "BITCHES!"

"Instead of being random, why don't we partay?" asked Harry.

"THAT'S A DAMN GREAT IDEA HARRY YOU BITCH!" screamed Dumbledore. "PARTY DAMMIT! I'LL BE DJ!" Everything then went club like... and Dumbledore began putting up random songs.

"In order for the sky to turn... oh man," said Beast Boy. He looked at Terra... and then everything went silent. There was light on her...

"My name is Terra, and I have done horrible things."

Words came behind her... 'Terra... your name is Terra...'

"I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every command and committed crimes in his name."

Words again... real... or not...? (Screw this... it's coming up in italics...)

"I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend..."

_HEARTLESS_

"One by one, I have destroyed the Teen Titans..."

_Teen Titans... no more..._

"And with no one left to stop me... I have brought an entire city to its knees."

_METAMORPHISIS_

_Her name was Terra..._

"My name is Terra. I have done horrible things."

_HORRIBLE_

_SOLITUDE_

_CONFUSION_

"And I have no regrets."

Simple and Clean PlanitBremix starts playing...

_You're giving me  
Too many things lately  
You're all I need  
You smiled at me and said _

"Don't get me wrong I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk,  
On water.  
When we are older you'll understand what  
I meant when I said No. I don't think, life is quite that simple."

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please oh baby  
Don't go  
Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me,  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Beast Boy stands in the middle.

"Her name was Terra. She was gifted with tremendous power—and cursed with it as well. She was a dangerous enemy—and a good friend."

"Lovely play," said Raven, she folded her arms.

"Thanks, Raven," said Terra.

"You know what Raven? I love Terra again," said Beast Boy.

Raven smiled.

"THANK YOU GOD!" she screamed. Then Linkin' Park came on... pretty much Breakin' the Habbit...

"This would be the perfect song for Robin," said Starfire. "He must stop his obsession with the persistant Slade."

"My obession stopped in the end of Season 1, Star.." Robin appeared out nowhere.

"Oh, you're right," said Starfire.

And so they partied like never before...

End of Chapter 9


	10. The Poet of Destiny

Teen Titans meet Harry Potter: Season 2

Tekken 5... TEKKEN 5... DAMMIT. o.O Oh, and I had to say this. Remember back in Season 1 of this story, at the Code Lyoko chapter and I said that the internet at school didn't work? Well, I've been meaning to say this. They changed the system... and now my school uses Safari. AND I CAN USE THE INTERNET AT SCHOOL! OH MY FUCKING GOD. I THINK THE TEACHERS AT SCHOOL READ THIS.

Chapter 10

Robin groaned, he didn't know what to write for his homework... so he didn't do his Potions homework.

At Potion's Class

"I TOOK A SHOWER. DAMMIT!" screamed Robin, he had to take a shower anyways.

"Best. One. Ever," said Snape. "So great, you're getting an... wait, what the fuck? An F." Snape pointed at all those 55's on his report card.

"... Yay," said Robin. The students were still laughing about Robin taking a shower. "YOU ALL HAVE A CRAPPY SENSE OF HUMOR YOU DAMN KIDS!" Robin then screamed.

"Mmm... sexy," said Starfire.

"Anyways, to make a..."

At Herbology Class

"THIS IS A MAN EATING PLANT. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM IT!" screamed Professor Sprout, but she then got eaten.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cho.

"Shut the fuck up!" cried Draco, and got naked. He then ran around Hogwarts.

"Um... I MUST JOIN HIM!" screamed Pansy. She too. Got naked. And ran around Hogwarts.

Dumbledore saw all this, and got horny... so he dragged Minerava to his office for some 'lovin.

At Hogsmeade

"OH MY GOD. A STRIPPING CLUB?" asked Harry, his jaws dropped. "Oh god I love you!"

"Banannas are yellow, and pears are orange. Some people are stinky, and so are you," said Raven.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Harry then farted.

"My cleavage can beat up your cleavage," Pansy said, pointing at her cleavage.

Just then, Dumbledore's voice could be heard all the way from his office.

"WHERE'S THAT BUTT CRACK?"

Just then Umbridge was naked on the stripping strands.

"Kill me," said Harry. "Kill me."

Raven then started to make out with Harry.

"Shaba du ba shaba da, oh shaba, oh shaba du," said Pansy as The Sims 2 came out of her mouth.

"I'm still a super hot female! Oh my!" cried Umbridge as guys started at her with a smile.

Then Snape came.

"SHE'S MY BITCH DAMMIT!" screamed Snape, and summoned the Grim Reaper were Hulas were next to him.

"I'm the elite pimpster!" cried the Grim Reaper. "My scythe shall give you enjoyabled pleasure... and death. MWAHA! Yes my ladies, yes, dance to my music!"

And like a torpedo, everyone who was flirting with Umbridge died.

The Grim Reaper then got himself some beer, drank it... and left off.

Poly then walked into the room, took her clothes off. And with Pansy, danced... naked.

"Power to naked people, yeah!" cried Harry. Slade then barged into the room, got naked, and danced.

"Slade...?" asked Raven, she raised an eyebrow.

"Close your eyes, and make a wish birthday girl," said Slade. Then Raven grew long hair and well... went Birthmark.

"Skys will burn, and children will cry. Streets shall crumble, and elders shall die. Life shall bow, and bow to the new master. This is future, and nothing can stop it," said Slade.

"Okay... who the fuck has made Slade a poet?" asked Robin as she barged into the room.

"Poetry can be all but literate. Literate can be all but figurative. Yin and Yang, the difference. But none the less can in a case of language can they work together," Slade sung.

Poly then got angry and slapped Nikki.

"SLADE ISSUPPOSE TO BE A BADASS!" screamed Poly, she then killed a cute little puppy.

"You bitch!" cried Raven.

Poly and Raven then got into a bitch fight. Everyone cheered, some drank beer.

"And when the fight end, the war continued, no one won, no one ever won," said Slade.

"I hope you become a philosopher one day. Even better if you became one at Athens," said Snape.

"I know... I'm actually Athenian, you know that?"

"But didn't Nikki say she was Yugo-"

"NOT HER. ME. SLADE. THE CARTOON. I MEAN. THE KICKASS VILLIAN. What if I was Greek...?" asked Slade.

"I thought you said you were Athentian," said Umbridge.

"ATHENS IS IN GREECE DUMBASS! WHY I FUCKING HOPE ZEUS STRIKES YOU ALL WITH THUNDERBOLTS!" screamed Slade, then he exploded in a way you can tell he was actually a robot.

"Oh... a robot," said Robin.

"We better be careful though," said Harry.

"I know I know! But for now let's do some flirting and chillin' son, ya me," said Robin.

End of Chapter 10

Fucking finally...


	11. The Quest

Teen Titans meet Harry Potter: Season 2

Chapter 11

"I feel so small... I guess I need you baby," Starfire sung in the Great Hall, showing pictures of a naked Britney Spears.

"Um... Starfire, are you okay?" asked Cho.

"Oh yes I am," said Starfire.

"Why... why on Earth... do you suck lesbo pussy?" asked Cho.

"Well, I do in Raven and Star fics... well SOME. But, no," said Starfire.

"And why are you speaking normal?" asked Cho.

"It's PMS... it either makes you sad, pissed, annoyed, or content. For Tamaranians, however... we get Earthy and weirder," said Starfire.

"Um... that's nice to know," said Cho.

"Okay... whatever... I'ma go love my Robin," said Starfire. "GO LOVE MY ROBIN!"

"I love Robin more than you, bitch!" cried Kitten.

Then Robin fangirls out of nowhere bitch slapped Kitten.

"MORE FANGIRL THAN YOU! HAR HAR!" The fangirls then grabbed Robin and disappeared.

"OH NO!" cried Starfire. "I know, I'll start a quest to save Robin!"

"I shall join you!" cried Kitten.

"I AM THE MASTER FINAL FANTASY PLAYER!" screamed Cyborg.

"Hunny?" asked Cho.

"Since this is getting so RPGish... um... we need to split up into categories," said Cyborg.

"Oh god no," said Cedric as he lit up a cigarette and his lips glittered.

"NO SMOKING IN THE GREAT HALL DAMMIT!" screamed Dumbledore and he then smacked Cedric in the head with a bed pan.

Just then Nikki was grabbed by some girls in black cloaks with the Slytherin badge...

"Blah blah blah..."

"But Megan... blah blah blah..."

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room

Beast Boy had a labtop in front of him, he was writing a book.

"Beast Boy," said Terra, she looked at him. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"WRITING A BOOK MAH GIRL!" cried Beast Boy.

"And..."

"It's about a guy named John who has his own TV show like Jerry Springer. But all these weird people like Zeus, George Bush and Paris Hilton have these affairs and crap. However, he works on the TV show so much that he doesn't spend much time with his wife, and he wants to spend much more time with her... but he has to work," said Beast Boy.

"Sounds... um... interesting," said Terra, she coughed. She opened up the script of this fanfic, and began crying of all the grammar and spelling errors.

"You have more a better chance on Fictionpress, my friend," said Hermione.

"Whatever," said Beast Boy.

"I'm telling the truth," said Hermione.

"And my balls stink."

"Go fuck yourself." Hermione and Ron then got naked and went to an empty room, locked the door, and went on the double beds.

"I don't wanna fucking know," said Ginny as punched Neville. So hard his teeth cracked like a broken mirror.

So at the Forbidden Forest

Starfire held up her starbolt like sword, while Kitten held her microphone, and Cyborg held his gun... and Cho had her staff with her (um... white mage baby.)

BATTLE MODE!

Starfire 312 out of 312 HP 10 out of 10 MP

Kitten 200 of 200 HP 15 of 15 MP

Oh whatever, so they defeated the monsters... got 100 Gildan (Yes. Gildan. If Gil came from FF to DC, and DC is Gilda...)

So then Robin flew onto the ground with kiss marks all over him...

"Robin!" cried Starfire, she grabbed him and began to love him... by hugging him.

"Grr," said Kitten.

"All won but Kitten didn't," said Cho, she smiled.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Sex Party

A/N: I wonder if you're even reading this. But I decided to stop adding the title on every chapter now... and now in all of my stories. I'm more intent on writing more chapters of them. (I have to update Emo Unspoken badly... I haven't layed a finger on it for a very long time. The 5th chapter would of been up by now if my internet on the other computer wasn't a bitch and stopped working)

Also, this chapter is for the kinky people who like yuri and yaoi. Naw it's not official, I'm sure you'll guess what'll happen. If you don't like to read about sex, screw this chapter and skip onto 13.

Chapter 12

Beast Boy awoke anew. He had sex with Terra yesterday, very thrilling sex.

_"IN ME NOW YOU DAMN GREEN HIPPY!" screamed Terra, Ms. Norris who died last year was back from the grave._

_"Yay," said Beast Boy as he went to the world of vaginas._

Beast Boy felt like a man! Strangely enough, Terra's cherry was flying around when it got popped squeeling.

But enough about sex, I think I'm getting many of you horny... I think...

MASSIVE BONEEEERS!

So at Hagrid's Hut

"Welcome to my pad ya' bitches," said Hagrid as he pulled up a condom and ripped it.

"Hagrid. Where did you get that?" asked Harry. Raven snuggled him.

So it was Hagrid's kabillionth birthday (I'll be damn surprised if there is a time where it's Hagrid's birthday in the books and they celebrate it... unless that already happened and I've been too interested in video games.)

"THIS IS A SEX PARTY GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Hagrid as then Jesus Christ appeared.

"Believe in christ! THE PROPHECY SHALL COME TRUE! I shall come in 2012." Jesus then disappeared.

"Proof that Harry Potter isn't evil," said Hermione. Ron grinned.

So then Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, Cho, and Cyborg came in.

"My god this place is crowded. Well welcome to my party biatches," said Hagrid. "Here we singscary raps, I'd love metal but Crawling in my skin makes my insides shiver. Oh and then after the hideous songs we have Sex dare," said Hagrid.

"Hey. Weren't the raps in that Mishima affairs story...? I mean, idea. And dammit you are one horny bitch," said Hermione.

"I know you want some red Hermione," said Ron.

"You win," said Hermione.

"Anyways. On with the raps," said Hagrid. No one knew that he secretly was a fan of Micheal Jackson.

"CRAWLING IN MY SKIN! Oh fuck this. Ring ring ring ring ring, Banana phone!" sung Robin and he did a barrel roll.

"Do a barrel roll! Yeah!" cried Hagrid.

"Raven," said Beast Boy to Raven.

"I am your father, you know it to be true!" he cried.

"Shut the fuck up," said Raven as she slapped Beast Boy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' screamed Beast Boy.

"Get out of my party you bitch, you're fucking loud," said Hagrid.

"If Beast Boy goes, I go. You damn half giant," said Terra as Hagrid got a massive boner.

"Oh shit. Fuck it. Party's over," said Hagrid.

"Thank god," said Starfire. "This was the worst party ever. The birthday party kicked ass."

"Strangely enough it's near Raven's," said Robin.

"OH GOD!" screamed Raven as she grabbed Harry and rushed to the lake.

So at the Slytherin Common Room

"Raven," said Blood as he walked up to Raven.

"Yes brother, oh how did Trigon screwed Arella again... you shouldn't be alive dammit?" asked Raven.

"It's because Nikki is stupid. Anyways, I ate junk food yesterday, and now there's blood coming from my wang," said Blood.

"MY BROTHER IS A FATSO!" screamed Raven.

"VAGINAS! AAAARGHHHHH!" screamed Blood.

At some shadowy place

"Soon Trigon shall arise," said Slade to the cloaked members.

"Slade, your lines are bitching..." said the members..

"Skys will burn and the sun will set never to rise again. I want what all messengers want, for their message to be heard..."

"Doesn't sound as cool when they were first heard, though. And I think they're wrong."

"I just can't remember those awesome lines, you fucking bitches."

End of Chapter 12


	13. The fight of the decade part 1

Teen Titans meet... Harry Potter! Season 2

Chapter 13

Nikki banged her head on the wall, it was hard as crap getting members for her new Hogwarts role play she created with help of her friend, Jasmine.

Meanwhile, Terra was putting raw meat on the trees, hanging them with knives. Terra laughed like crazy as she stabbed the raw meat onto the trees.

"What the hell are you doing, Terra?" asked Draco.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Terra.

"I'll leave you alone, mudblood," said Draco as he started to fap at the site of raw meat being stab.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" cried Harry.

"Put your ugly penise back into your pants asshole!" cried Pansy.

Draco then obeyed, he had been very sexual lately.

Meanwhile with Snape...

Snape had gotten a lot of money from all the women in Hogwarts, because he was pimping them. With this money he can survive out there in the muggle world.

Alone.

With Slade and the Organization

Slade laughed evilly.

"So all I have to do is kill Zack and strip Raven?" asked Slade.

"Yes, we'll give you lots of money," they said.

"BEING A MERCENARY ROCKS!" cried Slade as he ran around like crazy.

"Right," said the leader, and he pulled down his hood... only to be the King of Dementors.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" cried the evil dementors.

At the Gryffindor Common Room

Robin began running around the common room like hyper screaming out "MONKEYS! MONKEYS!"

Beast Boy did not understand the meaning of this, so he slapped Robin.

"I AM A MONKEY!" cried Beast Boy as he shapeshifted with Robin.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE BONDING!" cried Hermione as this was the first time Robin and Beast Boy bonded... ever.

At Potion's Class

"Alright BITCHES!" cried Snape. "SECTUM SEMPRA!"

And so then everyone who was in the class started bleeding, as it was 6 PM and the sun has setted, the prophecy of Death Eaters has... become fufilled.

At the Room of Requirements

Death Eaters and dementors started bursting out of the room as Draco got naked and laughed like crazy.

"IT HAS BEGUN!" he cried.

At the halls of Hogwarts

Minerva got naked and started firing spells at the Death Eaters.

"BEHOLD MY NAKEDNESS! BE IN IT'S GLORY BITCHES!" she cried.

Dumbledore then too got naked.

"BUTT SECKS!" he cried as he fired cum from his holy wang.

"POWER OF THE VAGINA RANGERS!" cried Malchior as he too fired cum at the Death Eaters that cried at the stuff that was on them, and died because of it.

Blood then ran to Malchior as Adonis did the same, 30 dementors flied towards them.

"SUPER DUPER VAGINA RANGER CUM!" the cried as immense pleasure went into the Dementors, they died from it.

Meanwhile in Potion's class

Raven got up, and so did the other students.

"Bitches! Snape betrayed us!" cried Umbridge.

"I know! We must kill him," said Harry.

And so the Titans and Harry ran out of the room in search for Snape.

End of Chapter 13

Stay tune for the next part of this epic! Oh, and pleeeaaaseee join my Hogwarts role play, the link to it is in my profile, it's my homepage. If you do and participate in it, I'll write more.


	14. The fight of the decade part 2

Author's Note: THIS STORY HAS TO BE DONE BY DECEMBER. IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I STARTED THE SECOND SEASON! Why is it in capslock? Because it's good news.

Chapter 14

Snape walked into the Hogwart's ground, looking at the lake that behold him. Today was the day, the day he would leave Hogwarts.

"Fucking finally," Snape said cheerfully.

"FUCKING FINALLY MY ASS!" screamed Dumbledore as he bitched slapped Snape. "Take that, bitch!"

"Shut the hell up you ass monk!" cried Snape as he bitch slapped Dumbledore back.

"ASS MONK? YOU TRIED TO GET IT ON WITH ME LAST YEAR!" cried Dumbledore as he punched Snape so hard he fell down.

"It was Cyborg's fault!" cried Snape as he farted on Dumbledore.

"CYBORG SUCKS!" cried Dumbledore as he kicked Snape in the balls.

Just then. Cyborg barged out of the castle doors and fired his sonic canon at Dumbledore, which made him fall on the stairs and die.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Harry as he watched the whole thing happen.

Snape got up, and walked backwards.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU BITCH!" cried Harry as he charged at Snape.

"No, bitch!" cried Snape as Harry bitch slapped Snape, knocking him near the lake where a giant squid was behind him.

Raven watched this with interest.

Harry pointed his wang- I mean, wand at Snape.

"Any last words o' hateful son of a bitch I hate. I JUST FUCKING HATE SO GOD. DAMN. MUCH!" screamed Harry.

"Harry... I am your father," said Snape.

"That's impossible!" cried Harry.

"You know it to be true!" cried Snape as he got up and placed his hands on his so called son.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Harry in pure denial eating his heart through the inside out. Damn, that was descriptive.

"Want me to explain the whole damn thing?" asked Snape.

"Go ahead... my bastard father," said Harry.

Raven folded her arms and watched as Snape pulled out a pensieve.

**_BACK TO THE DAYS OF SNAPE'S HOGWARTS DAYS!_**

_Snape looked at the lake, leaning on the tree. He was very bored, of course. Until... he saw James and his friends. THE MARUDERS! I think that's how you spell it... oh I'll correct it when I'm done with the series._

_"Hey big fat ugly bitch with a crappy nose!" exclaimed James, Sirius laughed like the crazy ass dog he is. Remus was on the ground, crying of laughter. Peter, like the dork he is gigglesnorted._

_"OH YEAH? Well Peter gigglesnorted!" cried Snape._

_"Peter, you wack," said James._

_"Yeah, you wack man," said Sirius as he blasted rap music from his enchanted boom box._

_Remus then started singing along with the song._

_"SKANKY WHORES BEHIND MAH PIMPIN' ASS! THOSE SKANKY WHORES LOVE MAH MAGIC WANG! MAGIC WANG! YEEEAAAHHHH! SKANKY WHORES!" Remus cried._

_Just then, a group of girls decided right then and now to have a crazy 7th year party which everyone was invited to._

_There were beer, wine, and drugs everywhere. It was a crazy ass party, even teachers were there partying like the shit._

_But then, Snape bumped into Lily, who was very sexy._

_"Hey sexy," said Snape._

_"Your big hooked nose is teh shit, Snape! LET US HAVE HOT SEX!" cried Lily, her breath smelled of beer._

_"I want to join," said James as he gave a grin._

_"I love you James," said Snape. The three of them then had hot kinky three way sex which both of them well er... unleashed sperm in Lily. Twice._

**_VIVA LA END_**

"You mean to fucking tell me I'm a child that came from drunken passion?" asked Harry.

"YES! BETTER FUCKING BELIEVE IT SON!" cried Snape.

"Yeah, but I might be James's sperm!" cried Harry.

"Yeah but I came in her first," said Snape.

"YOU SURE YOU WEREN'T DRUNK? BITCH?" asked Harry.

"Don't talk to your father that way!" cried Snape.

"But if I'm your son then why is it that you treated me like shit these past few years?" asked Harry.

"Because I thought you were James's sperm, and you looked like him," said Snape.

"Then I must be his son because I look like him," said Harry.

"But. We have something in common," said Snape. "You won't like it."

"TELL ME!" cried Harry as he danced like a gorrilla.

"I find Raven hot, and you find her hot and have hot sex with her a lot," said Snape.

"Shit! You're right!" cried Harry.

Raven nervously looked at Snape, and started to back away.

"I DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" Raven screamed as a tree exploded.

"So that, is why you can't kill me," said Snape.

"OH FUCK THIS! RAVEN IS MINE BITCH!" screamed Harry. "Avada Kedavara!"

Snape then fell down onto the ground, dead.

Just then Blood barged into the grounds, crying.

"SNAAAPE!" Blood cried as he went over to the dead professor's body. "Snape! Be alive my fellow vagina ranger!"

Blood started crying.

"We got drunk... we protected the vagina. WE SOLD CONDOMS MAN!" cried Blood.

"Blood, he's dead," said Raven.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" sobbed Blood.

Just then, Brother Blood (from the comics and the cartoon, not our original fellow that's crying over Snape) appeared behind Blood.

"My protege, I am possesing this crazy old 'foo," said Brother Blood in the voice of Snape.

"SNAPE!" cried Blood as he looked at Brother Blood.

"Listen. You must sell condoms to everyone, and have wild hot kinky sex with your sister, Raven. Incest is the way to go, my fellow vagina ranger. And remember, respect and love the vagina. Oh, and have hot wild kinky BANGING CRAZY ASS FUCKING SEX WITH MAH GIRL UMBRIDGE. She is awesome at sex, and her cleavage is lovable, even I want it," said Snape. "Farewell my protege."

Brother Blood and Snape's voice faded away.

"I WILL DO AS YOU SAY SNAPE!" cried Blood.

Just then, Raven was running like hell back to the castle.

"But first we must destory the death eaters!" cried Blood. "VAGINA RANGERS TO THE RESCUE!"

Blood then got naked and started firing at the dementors and death eaters inside the castle.

End of Chapter 14


	15. The fight of the decade finale

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER Season 2

(Happy All Saints Day, or late Halloween. Hope you got a lot of candy or went to some crazy ass party. Unlike me...)

Chapter 15

Beast Boy was laying the smack down on Death Eaters, he was kicking them at places you would hate to be kicked at. For instance, the wang. However, as he layeth the smackdown, he heard the WWF smackdown theme (or the smackdown of WWF Just Bring it game for the PS2)

"The fuck?" asked Beast Boy.

He then saw Brock Lesnar pullinga suplex on a death eater with a referee behind him.

"Oh shit," said Beast Boy. The death eater then went pin fall.

"Remember Beast Boy, this is how you wrestle, bitch," said Brock Lesnar.

"But I thought the WWF or WWE was fake wrestling, man!" cried Beast Boy.

"Who told you that?" asked Brock Lesnar in a concerned tone.

"I just KNOW BITCH!" cried Beast Boy as he did a choke slam on Brock Lesnar, and performed the ankle lock.

"w00t!" cried Terra as she danced for Beast Boy.

"Give up," said Brock Lesnar.

"Get this guy outta here, this is a Teen Titans and Harry Potter fanfiction... not a wrestling fanfic," said Beast Boy, he then picked Brock up and threw him out of Hogwarts.

(Strangely enough on Shut your Mouth my character who has the ankle lock wins a lot of games. But that's because I gave them power and speed. Um... nevermind, I like the music on Just Bring it and Shut your Mouth has good gameplay.)

"Well, let's kick some pussy ass Beast Boy!" cried Terra as she got naked and streaked around Hogwarts. Death Eaters and Dementors fleed in her glorious breasts and vagina.

At the Divination Classroom

"Mmmm vagina," blurted out Harry all of the sudden as he walked into the class with Raven and Cyborg.

"Reminds me of that one time Nikki made a poll last year debating if I was Hot or Not. Many people voted for mmmm vagina," said Raven in a calm voice.

"Raven, you must understand. Us hormonal guys love sex, and the vagina or should I say pussy- is what makes the sex great," said Cyborg.

"What if I said it was the penise that made sex great?" asked Raven.

"IT IS NEITHER. BITCHES." A mighty voice said.

"God?" asked Harry.

"YES. IT IS I, GOD," said God in his almighty voice.

"What is it God?" asked Raven.

"THERE IS A WAR BETWEEN SATAN AND I NOW," said God.

"When did this happen?" asked Cyborg.

"LAST YEAR BITCHES. WHEN UMBRIDGE ESCAPED HELL," God once again spoke in his almighty voice.

"Wait, if we three are talking to you, does this mean we're going to Heaven?" asked Raven.

"YES. YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONES OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT. GOOD DEEDS MY ASS. PROTESTANT REFORMATION ALL THE WAY BITCHES!" cried God in his almighty voice.

"Um... right, so what the fuck does this relate to Death Eaters attacking?" asked Cyborg.

"DEMENTORS ARE ACTUALLY- OH SHIT MARY IS NAKED AND WANTS HOT SEX WITH ME! GOTTA GO!" cried God as his voice faded off.

"I wonder how many people feel offended," said Harry.

"But remember guys, I'm a Catholic too before you start bitching," said Nikki too as she slapped Cyborg's ass.

"oO" was the look Cyborg gave.

"So what the fuck do we do now?" asked Harry.

Just then a big ass monster Dementor appeared.

"FIGHT ME BITCH!" screamed the Dementor.

"HOLY SHIT IT CAN TALK!" screamed Raven as she peed in her leotard.

"Mmmm talking dementors," said Nikki.

"JUST BRING IT BITCH!" screamed Harry as he got naked. "Expecto Patronum!" (or however you spell it, EDITTING SHALL TAKE PLACE AFTER I FINISH THE SERIES.)

However, this had no affect on the Dementor.

"No ammout of happiness and pleasure can destroy me!" cried the Dementor.

"HOW ABOUT MUSHROOMS BITCH!" cried Cyborg as he threw a mushroom at the Dementor.

"YOU IMBECILE! MUSHROOMS DO NOT AFFECT ME!" cried the Dementor.

"Do you have a penise?" asked Nikki.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" asked Cyborg.

"Remember when Snape threw a knife at Voldemort's wang?" asked Nikki.

"I DO NOT HAVE A SEX ORGAN!" cried the Dementor.

"THEN TASTE THE POWER OF A WOMAN'S PERIOD!" cried Raven as she took her pad off, and threw it at the dementor.

"Why isn't Raven bitchy?" asked Cyborg.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M IN GOD DAMN PAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" bitched Raven.

"Nevermind," Cyborg in a soft tone said.

"NOOOOOO I CAN NOT STAND THY ICKINESS OF THE BLOOD AND STANK!" cried the dementor as he disappeared. Soon, all of the Death Eaters and Dementors disappeared.

At the Great Hall

"I have no god damn idea how the fuck these Death Eaters got here," said Minerva. "BUT SNAPE AND DUMBLEDORE ARE DEAD!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Malfoy.

"Calm the fuck down!" cried Malchior.

"I KNOW THIS IS CRAPPY I DON'T HAVE A SEX SLAVE ANYMORE!" cried Minerva. "But, we must cope with these changes and go finish the year with them."

Harry sighed, Snape was his father and Dumbledore was great at sex- Minerva claimed he had a big wang. oO

End of Chapter 15


	16. Shocking Happenings

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER! Season 2 BABY

Chapter 16 guys. This story is going to be about as long as the first season was, or longer. So at least 10 more chapters until the end, and season 3 baby. I bet my season 3 is going to be way better than the season 3 of Teen Titans, grrr Cybooorggg!

Chapter 16

At DADAClass

Umbridge was mopng at her desk, and everyone stared at her.

"What the fuck are you bitches staring at? My sex partner died, bitch," said Umbridge as she continued to cry. Blood got up his seat and placed his hand on Umbridge.

"Fuck off, Blood, you vagina loving son of a bitch," said Umbridge.

"Umbridge. Let us have hot sex," said Blood. Everyone then started cheering.

"I dunno," said Umbridge as she got up with a grin on her face. Blood then looked down at his pants.

"PLEASE UMBRIDGE! Snape demands me too," said Blood.

"THIS IS HOW YOU HAVE SEX BITCHES!" cried Umbridge as she stripped herself naked, and Blood did the same.

"Whoa! Umbridge has a nice cleavage," said Robin.

"Robin!" cried Starfire as she slapped Robin's ass.

"Nevermind," said Robin.

And so the class watched Umbridge and Blood have hot, kinky, dirty, unprotected, and sweaty sex.

Which, of course, Beast Boy caught on tape.

At Charms

"Today we're going to-" Mumbo then stopped as he saw Beast Boy's camera.

"WE'RE WATCHING BEAST BOY'S CAMERA'S SECRETS BITCHES!" cried Mumbo as he stole Beast Boy's camera.

"Fuck you Mumbo!" cried Beast Boy as Terra slapped him.

"Do not curse out the great Mumbo Jumbo, my hunk that gave me great ass sex which made my cherry float around," said Terra.

"ANYWAYS! Let us watch the contents of this tape," said Mumbo as he placed the tape on.

_**BEAST BOY'S WACKY ASS DISCOVERIES **_

**_Created by Beast Boy_**

"This is intriguing," said Mumbo.

_Snape walked around the room naked, moaning Goofy and Donald's names._

_"Ohhh fuck me hard Donald!" cried Snape as he bend low on the desk. "YAY BUTT SEX!" he cried._

_Snape continued to be in some sort of sex with invisible people, and the gigglesnorting of Beast Boy could be heard._

This tape, of course, made many people in the class horny.

_"Ohhhh I love you guys," said Snape as he smoked pot. He sat in his chair._

_Snape then fell down on the floor, asleep. Beast Boy then started running out of the room laughing like a crazy ass bitch._

_Then, the scene switched to the Shrieking Shack, he taped as Harry and Raven had hot sex._

"Oh, that was some good sex," said Harry.

"I knew something was wrong! Beast Boy you shapeshifting son of a bitch!" cried Raven as she grabbed her cleavage. Beast Boy smiled at seeing Raven's cleavage, which made Terra slap Beast Boy.

"You came to fight me, bitch?" asked Terra.

"We'll do this afterschool," said Raven.

_And so there was more moaning in the tape._

_Then it was in DADA class, and Blood was on top of Umbridge humping her like a dog. Raven was there covering her eyes and Harry was crying from the grossness of what was happening in front of his eyes. Everyone else was getting erotic seeing what was happening._

The tape then ended, and Mumbo gave a big thumbs up to Beast Boy.

"I can use this tape for masturbation! And show it to Minerva and seduce her! THANK YOU BEAST BOY! 20 points to Gryffindor," said Mumbo. Beast Boy then gave a small smile at what just happened.

So at Afterschool

"Let's go, bitch," said Raven as she bitch slapped Terra.

"Okay, bitch I'll kick 'yo ass for showing 'yo nasty cleavage to mah man," said Terra as she kicked Raven's pussy bone.

"Terra has an accent," said Robin. "ROCK ON!" Robin then watched the intriguing bitch fight.

Raven then kissed Terra' cheek, and Terra then started making out.

"Oh shit! Lesbos!" cried Blood as he pointed to Terra and Raven, Umbridge had a grin on her face.

"Let's join them," said Umbridge.

"Yeah baby," said Blood. The two of them then got naked, and got the two girls naked. Harry then joined them, and then Beast Boy joined them. Soon Robin and Starfire joined them in their great incredible love making.

Soon, it was an orgasm party at Hogwarts, where everyone who joined the party had sex.

However, Raven then saw Zack on top of her.

"Oh shit," said Raven.

Zack then was pushed out of the way as Blood was on top of her.

"Yay for incest!" cried Blood as he started humping her.

"Oh gee," said Raven.

Then, the party was over and left a big mess on the grounds of Hogwarts. And on it, Snape arose.

"I'm back, bitch," said Snape in a dark sinister voice.

End of Chapter 16


	17. The Return of the Potions Master

Teen Titans meet Harry Potter: Season 2

Just 9 more days until November ends, 9 more days and this season will be over. Guys, be celebrating. Oh, and this story is rated R/M. I dunno why this 8 year said that it was rated PG-13. Oh well, she'll learn that soon enough, unless it's a he.

Chapter 17

Snape walked into the great hall, with a dark look on his face.

"The war is here," said Snape once again in a dark sinister voice.

"SNAPE! MY SEXINESS IS BACK!" cried Umbridge as she jumped on Snape and started humping on him.

"All thanks to Blood, the bitch you hate. He sexed up Raven for me," said Snape. He then got up and gave him thumbs up.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table

Harry was under the table, scared as shit. He killed Snape, and now Snape wants revenge perhaps.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HARRY BITCHES?" asked Snape. "He killed me! Boy who lived is an unforgivable wretch!"

"HOLY CRAP!" cried Beast Boy as he got up, and ran out of the room.

"Fuck you Beast Boy!" cried Malfoy.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy," said Snape.

"SILENCE SNAPE!" cried Pansy.

"Don't make me destroy you," said Snape in a dark sinister voice.

"SNAPE!" cried Minerva. "Stop watching Star Wars."

"Whatever," said Snape in a dark voice.

"Damn, Snape is very seductive right now," said Turk.

"TURK!" cried Starfire as she hugged Turk. "WHERE THE FUCK- may have you been this year?"

"In the broom cupboard being sexed up by Larry," said Turk.

"Oh, I see," said Starfire.

"SILENCE BITCHES!" screamed Snape. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HARRY? I WANT TO KILL HIM."

"NOOOOO!" cried Raven.

"That is, if Raven agrees to have sex with me," said Snape.

"Fuck you and your sex Snape! I won't let you kill Harry and sex me up," said Raven.

"THEN YOU SHALL BURN YOU WITCH!" cried Snape as he grabbed a torch out of his ass.

"Oh shit, Frollo!" cried Robin. "Um…. TITANS GO!" cried Robin.

Starfire fired starbolts at Snape, but Snape used his powers to send them back at Starfire.

"The prophecy shall be fulfilled," said Snape once again in a dark sinister voice. "The war will be over."

"STOP MOCKING SLADE YOU BITCH!" cried Robin as he whacked Snape's wang with his rod.

"You wang hitting does not affect me," said Snape, he then choke slammed Robin.

"HOLY CRAP!" cried Beast Boy as he barged into the great hall, he was then sent back.

"ROCK POWER BITCH!" cried Terra as she blasted rock music, and threw rocks at Snape which Snape sent back to her.

"Since when the fuck has Snape been a kick ass fighter?" asked Cyborg.

"No god damn idea Cyborg," panted Robin, still injured from the hit Snape gave him.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" chanted Raven as she levitated Snape and sent him crashing into the Gryffindor Table, which then broke.

"Harry!" cried Snape.

"AHHHH! FUCK OFF!" cried Harry.

"Avada Kedavara!" cried Snape, with that, Harry Potter was dead.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Raven as she charged at Snape, Snape just grabbed her.

"The prophecy shall be fulfilled. Come with me Raven, you can see him back," said Snape. The two then left in a black smoke.

"RAVEN! SNAPE! OH SHIT!" cried Blood.

"THAT BASTARD CHEATED ON ME!" cried Umbridge as she sobbed.

"HARRY!" sobbed Ron and Hermione.

"Let's find out where the fuck they are," said Robin.

"Yeah!" cried Ron.

"SNAPE WILL PAY!" cried Umbridge.

"Yeah Umbridge! Cleavage power all the way," said Blood.

"Yes, let us kick Snape's ass," said Umbridge.

The Titans, what's left of the Golden Trio, Nikki, and Umbridge then left Hogwarts in search of Snape.

End of Chapter 17


	18. In Hell I am Hated

Teen Titans meet Harry Potter: Season 2

Wow guys, I haven't done double chapters since about 2 years ago. A sign of good updating to come that'll make you very happy.

Oh, and did anyone notice that the Death Eaters in the new HP movie look like Slipknotters? What with the long nose and masks.

By the way, I'm not in Slipknot and I didn't create the song I am Hated.

Chapter 18

The group, I shall call Golden Titans for the hell of it went into the Forbidden Forest. Why? Because there's always weird ass shit in the Forbidden Forest, and secrets too.

"RAVEN? WHERE ARE YOU?" asked Robin.

"RAVEN! SEX IS GOOD!" cried Beast Boy.

"Shut the fuck Beast Boy," said Terra. "RAVEN YOU'RE A HOE!"

"IF RAVEN HEARD THAT RAVEN WOULD OF KICKED YOUR PUSSY ASS!" screamed Cyborg.

"SNAPE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCH?" screamed Umbridge.

"INCEST! VAGINA! SEX! PENISE! REPRODUCTION SYSTEM! EGG CELLS! SPERM! CLEAVAGE!" screamed Blood. The Golden Titans looked at him oddly.

"Blood, are you having an erection right now?" asked Hermione.

"Yup!" cried Blood. "And I sense Snape."

"Told you bitches he could sense Snape whenever he has an erection," said Hermione.

"He's in hell and he's in a load of pleasure right now," said Blood.

"OH SHIT!" cried Umbridge. "Take us to hell!"

"I think not," a familiar voice had spoken. It was Slade, and with him was Zack.

"This boy here was to have sex and get Raven pregnant, BUT HE FUCKING DIDN'T!" cried Slade.

"He was created because I was obsessed with Zexion last year!" cried Nikki.

"LIES!" cried Zack.

"It's true, but now I have a new hottie," said Nikki.

"Nikki. Nobody gives a fuck it doesn't change the fact that you suck," sung Robin in a Slipknot voice.

"Whatever. Just, whatever," said Nikki.

"SO NOW ZACK MUST SEX UP A VIRGIN OR ELSE YOU BITCHES AIN'T GOING TO HELL!" cried Slade.

Everyone looked at Nikki.

"Oh fine, just so we can get this shit over with it," said Nikki.

(Incase you guys are wondering, I'm a virgin, dammit. And I'm certainly not a whore/hoe/bitch because I'm 12. So there. Anyone who calls me that will get a bitch slap, or get a dictionary thrown at.)

So the sexing was over, and the Golden Titans found themselves in Hell, were they saw Death Eaters.

"The world is my enemy- and I'm a walking target," sung a Death Eater. They were playing Slipknot.

"Two times the devil with all the significance," sung a Death Eater.

The song continued as the group walked through the firey pits of hell, looking for their lost friends.

_Dragged and raped for the love of a mob  
I can't stay - because I can't be stopped_

They watched as they saw Angels fighting Devils, a clash between Heaven and Hell.

"Where the fuck are they?" asked Umbridge.

_Eat motherfuckers alive who cross us  
I know you're all tired of the same ol' bosses_

Then, they saw Dumbledore.

"DUMBLEDORE! OUR GRAND BITCH!" cried Ron.

"Hey bitches! I'm fighting for Heaven!" cried Dumbledore.

"Just drop out of the damn war and come back to Hogwarts with us," said Robin.

"NO CHANCE IN HELL!" cried Dumbledore.

"We are in hell, dumbass," said Hermione.

"Yeah Hermione!" cried Starfire.

_Let me tell you how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna kill anyone who steps up in front of me_

"Minerva misses you. I'm sure you miss her great sex," said Umbridge.

"Oh fine, just because of the sex," said Dumbledore. Dumbledore then turned into flesh.

"Let's continue on, bitches," said Robin.

_Welcome to the same ol' fucking scam  
Same ol' shit in a dead fad_

As they walked, they saw Harry on the floor.

"HARRY!" cried Ron as he bent down over to him.

"Ron? Snape killed you too?" asked Harry.

"No dude, we came here in hell for Dumbledore, you, and Raven because Snape kidnapped her," said Starfire.

"Oh shit! LET'S GO KICK SNAPE'S ASS!" cried Harry as he jumped up.

_Everybody wants to be so hard  
Are you real or a second rate sports card?  
They all lost their dad or their wife just died  
They never got to go outside - SHUT UP_

"Yeah Harry! Let's kick Potion Master ass," said Umbridge. The Golden Titans continued to walk in hell.

_Nobody gives a fuck  
it doesn't change the fact that you suck_

Just then, dementors appeared.

"Oh great, more shit," said Starfire. Starfire then started firing starbolts at them.

Soon enough, the dementors were gone.

"BITCHES!" cried God's almighty voice.

"Oh shit," said Dumbledore.

"RAVEN IS AT LEVEL 9 OF HELL!" cried God.

"Thanks god, you kick ass," said Terra.

"Oh, and Snape's sexing her up and I sense the Trigon rising. Hurry up bitches," said God in a low voice, because the flames of hell were rumbling.

_(We are) The anti-cancer  
(We are) The only answer  
Stripped down, we want you dead  
But what's inside of me, you'll never know  
(We are) Bipolar gods  
(We are) You know what we are  
My life was always shit  
And I don't think I need this anymore_

They then started running to Hell's staircase, and started walking down the stairs. It seemed to be colder this time around. A dark creepy ass seductive female voice said: LEVEL 2: Where the people that spent their life in lust are.

However, there was no 3rd floor to go up to, so they went to this level. There, there was a lot of painful sexing going around and the people wanted to stop.

"This sucks, having to watch people moan in pain," said Blood.

_Now I'm not pretty and I'm not cool  
But I'm fat and I'm ugly and proud - so fuck you  
Standing out is the new pretension  
Sreamline the (sic)ness, half-assed aggression  
You gotta see it to believe it, we all got conned  
All the mediocre sacred cows we spawne  
Put your trust in the mission  
We will not repent - this is our religion_

And so they walked through this level of hell, until they reached a staircase, they then started going up two flights up.

LEVEL 4: The Suicides

_(We are) The anti-cancer  
(We are) The only answer  
Stripped down, we want you dead  
But what's inside of me, you'll never know  
(We are) Bipolar gods  
(We are) You know what we are  
My life was always shit  
And I don't think I need this anymore_

The suicides were crying as they were in their own hell, Blood watched with boredom.

"Dammit bitches! You gave up and killed yourself just because your life was shit! You believed the bastards you hated and hated you. You gave up, and you're in hell for your selfish reasons. Think of the people who are crying over you, dammit," said Blood. Soon, a lot of the suicides went up to heaven.

_I AM HATED  
YOU ARE HATED  
WE ARE HATED_

"I got that from May Dreams may come, well I think that was the title," said Blood.

"Well, let's just go," said Harry.

_Everything sucks and I can prove it  
Everybody dies, shuffle on, remove it  
Individuals, indispensable  
I'm the paradox deity vessel  
...the other side holds no secret  
But this side is done, I don't need it  
Before you go, you should know you're breaking down  
You'll be rotten by the time you're underground_

They then found themselves in level 6 of hell. The city like hell were people never learned how to appreciate their life.

"I wouldn't mind going to this hell," said Hermione.

"Yeah, but there's a lot of player hating going on," said Terra.

"See Terra? Forgive Raven or else you'll be a player hater," said Dumbledore.

"Listen to Dumbledore's wise words," said Umbridge.

_(We are) The anti-cancer  
(We are) The only answer  
Stripped down, we want you dead  
But what's inside of me, you'll never know  
(We are) Bipolar gods  
(We are) You know what we are  
My life was always shit  
And I don't think I need this anymore_

They soon found themselves at Level 7, the level where all the seers and prophetic dudes are.

"Why the fuck is it a sin to know the future?" asked Beast Boy.

"No damn idea, let's just move on dammit."

They then were in Level 9, a very cold dark like hell. There, they saw four red glowing eyes.

_(We Are) The source of conscience  
(We Are) Distorted sentients  
There's only one thing left  
And I can't leave until it's sated  
(We Are) The absolute  
(We Are) Controlling you  
They're closing in, I can't escape  
I AM HATED_

End of Chapter 18


	19. Bitch Fight

Teen Titans meet Harry Potter: Season 2

Dammit, I'm pissed guys. I keep fuckin' failing my math class, and this is the year that counts for highschool. I used to be good at math, I'm very pissed right now at school and all the immaturity that goes on there, and I'm depressed 'cuz the guy I like seems not to like me. Oh boo hoo, pre-teen angst.

Chapter 19

"RAVEN!" cried Harry as Raven was on the floor with clothes on.

"Harry?" asked Raven.

"Did Snape had have hot sex with you?" asked Umbridge.

"No," said Raven.

"THANK GOD!" cried Umbridge.

"Happy times, bitches!" cried Dumbledore as he handed Umbridge a beer.

"Okay, so now what?" asked Raven.

"WE FIND SNAPE!" cried Blood.

"Yeah!" cried Terra.

"But Raven, Terra called you a ho while we were looking for you," said Cyborg.

"I'll fucking deal you later bitch!" cried Raven as she walked towards a path out, however when she touched the beginning of that path she was sent flying away from the path and Trigon's four eyes were that.

"Oh shit!" said Blood.

Then, from the four eyes appeared a human sized Trigon.

"Holy shit! Dad!" cried Blood as he went away with Raven and hugged her.

"BITCHES!" cried Trigon. "I SHALL RISE AND SIRE YOU BITCHES!"

"NO!" cried Harry.

"THEN SUFFER!"

Trigon then started running towards Harry, which Harry cast the Crucio curse on him but it had no affect on Trigon. Harry then was sent to where Raven was, bleeding.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT BITCH IS POWEFRUL!" cried Dumbledore.

"YOU CAN NOT DESTROY ME BITCHES!" cried Trigon. He then walked towards Raven.

"Well, matter can not be destroyed or created," said Starfire.

"Damn, Starfire knows her science," said Beast Boy.

"Like you know any," said Cyborg.

"Shut the fuck up Gaybot," said Beast Boy.

"Whatever you say Garfield," said Cyborg.

"I DO NOT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT MATTER!" cried Trigon. "FEAR MY FURY!" He then, with his balls shot out a lazar beam.

"Whoa, his sperm is a powerful lazar beam?" asked Robin.

"We must run bitches!" cried Starfire.

Raven then stood up.

"We can't run, I can't run away from my destiny," said Raven.

"Raven, there's no time for dramatic sci-fi shit!" exclaimed Terra.

"Oh, there's plenty of time," said another voice. It was cloaked person that stood on the way out.

"Yes indeed," said Trigon, as he shapeshifted to a cloaked figure as well. "Plenty of time."

"I HATE THIS SHIT!" cried Umbridge.

"COOTER!" cried Blood as he got naked.

"Die!" said the Trigon Poser. (I'm giving them names, the guy who posed as Trigon earlier in this chapter is Trigon Poser, or TP. The other cloaked guy is Mysterious Dude, or MD.)

"Vagina power!" cried MD.

"CLEAVAGE POWER!" cried Umbridge as she unleashed her mighty cleavage, MD gasped in awe.

"Boob slap!" cried Terra as she then slapped MD with her boobs.

MD then fell down, defeated.

"YAY FOR CLEAVAGE!" cried Harry as he grabbed TP's wang, and then kicked it.

TP then started running towards Raven.

"POWER TO THE CAMEL TOE! YEAH!" Raven then showed off her camel toe, and TP fell down dead.

"Well, that was easy," said Robin.

"Let's go now dammit," said Terra.

"Wait! What about Snape? I want to kick his pussy ass," said Umbridge.

"Fuck Snape, he'll be burning up in hell," said Terra. "LET'S GO I NEED TO CHANGE MY TAMPON! PAAAIIIIINNNNN!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" screamed Raven.

"You shut the fuck up bitch!" Terra snapped at Raven like a vagina that had just experienced a very painful sex. (Did you guys know that when you have sex for the first time gals/girls/women/females, that your hymen is still there. It's just that 'la penise/penis tears it apart, so in the 2nd sex it'll be there a little. So, painful sex for some of you women/girls/females.)

Oh, and I did a lot of looking up in puberty at wikipedia.

"Let's finish this right now bitch!" cried Raven.

"BRING IT ON PUSSY!" cried Terra, she then bitch slapped Raven.

"CAMEL TOE SWIPE!" cried Raven as her powers came out of her vagina choking Terra.

"FUCK YOU!" cried Terra. Terra then fired a rock at Raven who then fell down.

"STOP!" cried Beast Boy. "We're in fucking hell right now god dammit. I fucking want out of this shithole right now. So if you're going to fucking fight you god damn fucking bitches then we're gonna leave you to BURN IN HELL GOD DAMMIT!"

With that, they started walking out of hell.

End of Chapter 20


	20. SHADOW!

Let's get this shit over with; there are only 6 chapters left. Oh, and the song is from Slipknot. God damn you sometimes ffnet.

Chapter 20

When they reached the 6 level of hell, more Slipknot music could be heard.

_8.7.6.6.6.5.4.3.2.1._

"Shit, more music shit," said Robin.

"Robin! FUCK THE MUSIC!" cried Starfire.

"YEAH! FUCK THE MUSIC!" cried Blood.

"Yeah, fuck the music bitches," said a familiar voice.

"Oh great, more shit I have to deal with. My life is shit," sobbed Umbridge.

"Oh, but it wasn't when you had great sex," said the same familiar voice.

A shadow appeared in front of them.

"Cleavage power, dammit," it said again.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Blood.

"Someone you know," said the shadow.

"Like who?" asked Robin.

_I'm a pop star threat, and I'm not dead yet  
Got a super dread bet with an angel drug head  
Like a dead beat winner, I want to be a sinner  
An idolized bang for the industry killer  
A hideous man that you don't understand  
Throw a suicide party and I'm guaranteed to fucking snap  
It's evilsonic, it's pornoholic_

"Oh you know," said the shadow.

"Come on! Tell us!" said Blood; he had a smile on his face.

"NO! DAMMIT!" exclaimed the shadow very loud.

"Please!" begged Umbridge, as she showed off her cleavage.

"If you keep the heat burning in my heart my mind will undergo a separation and I will rape your reputation," said the shadow.

"ENIGMA!" cried Starfire, she hid behind Robin. "Enigmas turn me on. They're so sexy."

"I have no idea who the fuck you are, but you're gonna turn on Starfire! AND DAMMIT! I do not want that shit happening because I went through a whole lot of shit with her! Like we dreamt that she was pregnant and she gave birth and Minerva died," said Robin.

"Um… interesting you silly little fellow with traffic lights," said the shadow.

"Hmmm," said Blood. "Do have a big wang?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that, bitch?" asked the shadow.

"I know someone who is dead with a big wang," said Blood. "And dammit, girls loved that wang."

"I know, that wang, whenever I saw it, placed a smile on my face," said Umbridge.

Breakdowns, obscenities, it's all I wanna be  
_  
If you're 555, then I'm 666  
If you're 555, I'm 666  
If you're 555, then I'm 666  
(What's it like to be a heretic?)  
If you're 555, then I'm 666  
(What's it like to be a heretic?)_

"Um, yeah. I'm the guy with the big wang," said the shadow.

"SNAPE!" cried Blood, he got naked and slapped the shadow's wang with his wang.

"SNAPE! MY SEXINESS!" cried Umbridge as she showed off her cleavage.

"Whoa, nice cleavage," commented the shadow. "But, I'm not Snape."

"Slade?" asked Robin. "You're good at rhyming and making cool ass evil lines."

"No, I'm not Slade dammit!" cried the shadow.

"THEN WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU DAMMIT BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I WILL CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF AND FUCKING FEED IT TO YOUR DOG GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Umbridge.

"Here's a hint: 666," said the shadow.

"Satan!" cried Blood.

"Yes, it is I, Satan, seeker of darkness," said Satan with a dark sinister cool bitching voice that makes girls erotic.

"Whoa," said Nikki. "Let's have sex, Satan."

"No, I do not sex up little girls," said Satan.

"Damn, I would have had sex twice today," she muttered. Nikki then gave the middle finger at Satan.

_Everybody's so infatuated  
Everybody's so completely sure of what we are  
Everybody defamates from miles away  
But face to face, they haven't got a thing to say  
I bleed for this and I bleed for you  
You look at my face like I'm somebody new  
TOY-nobody wants anything I've got  
Which is fine, because you're made of  
Everything-I'm-NOT_

"Same over here, I would have had sex a thousand times today. It's just bitching seeing all these hot naked women, sexy men, and cute kittens I hump on," said Satan. "But when you're older I'll sex you up."

"Okay, call me when I'm 20," said Nikki.

Blood looked around.

"What the fuck was that about?" asked Blood.

"Shut the fuck up," said Umbridge.

"I thought we were a sex couple, Umbridge," said Blood.

"But Snape will always be my sexiness," said Umbridge.

"Aww, this is a cute committed relationship," said Starfire, tears were in her eyes.

"Okay, cute and all but can we just fucking get to the point?" asked Satan.

"Sure, tell us why the fuck you stopped us," said Robin.

_If you're 555, then I'm 666  
If you're 555, I'm 666  
If you're 555, then I'm 666  
(What's it like to be a heretic?)  
If you're 555, then I'm 666  
(What's it like to be a heretic?)  
_

"Okay. Raven, daddy's coming," said Satan.

"God dammit, that's my sexy line," said Raven.

"Sexier when I said it though," said Blood as he had a grin on his face, just then, something in hell exploded.

"BLOOD!" snapped Raven. "I fucking told you a million times in the past not to blow up things!"

"BUT I LIKE BLOWING UP THINGS! ESPECIALLY GANGSTERS!" screamed Blood.

"WHATEVER! YOU JUST CAUSED SHIT IN HELL!" screamed Raven back.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Satan's mighty voice could be heard through out all of hell, and he was looked at by the Golden Titans.

_30 seconds, 16, 8, 4, lemme tell you why  
I haven't the slightest, I'm teaching your brightest  
They're listening, clamoring  
All the money in the world can't buy  
GO AHEAD LIE TO ME  
tell me again how your tortured,  
I wanna know how you followed your orders so well  
You're full of SHIT  
You had a dream but this ain't it  
_  
The singing then stopped, it was quiet in hell. Then suddenly, it was a cold day in hell.

"Hell just froze over," said Nikki. "Holy shit."

"I SAID SILENCE GOD DAMMIT YOU FUCKERS OF THE FUCKING FUCK FUCKERS FUCKING THE FUCKER OF THE GRAND FUCKER!" screamed Satan.

Everyone stared at awe in Satan and his incredible cursing skills.

"LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT! When TRIGON ARISES YOU MUST COME TO ME RAVEN! THAT IS THE ONLY WAY TO DESTROY HIM! AND WATCH OUT FOR THIS CRAZY ASS GROUP! THEY LIKE TO WANK ABOUT CHEESE DAMMIT!" Satan said, and then disappeared.

"Hot damn, that was loud," said Raven.

"Well, let's just keep on going dammit," said Blood.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Voldemort is phailic

Holy shit guys, it's been over a year since COM has been released. It reminds me of all the times I drooled over Zexion, but now I found a new sexiness that is real and I can hug him; for real. Then again I get angry like shit with him like I am right fucking now.

Chapter 21

The door out of hell was in front of them, they looked at with happy faces.

"Fucking finally we can leave this shit hole that's been tearing me," said Robin as he threw the game Max Payne for the PS2 in the air.

"You 'ought to stop playing that game," said Starfire. "It's making me wet." Robin then gave a huge grin from this, and started making out with Starfire.

"Bitches! I do not want to see you guys make out like the shit in front of me. It's making me wet," said Umbridge.

"Well, we can have an orgy here in hell," stated Blood sexily. "How does that sound?"

"Yeah! First I'm a 12 year old that lost my virginity strangely enough to a Zexion looking guy, and then I have an orgy in hell! All in one day! HELL YEAH!" cried Nikki as she started stripping.

"Nicole, put your clothes back on; it's already bad seeing a 12 year old hump on another 12 year old," said Raven.

"Damn," Nikki groaned as she placed her clothes back on.

"I was so damn close," said Blood.

"Tut tut tut. Teenage boys and their urges for sex," said Umbridge.

"DO NOT DENY THE SEXY SEX WE HAD THE OTHER DAY UMBRIDGE!" cried Blood as he danced around.

Raven, annoyed like hell grabbed Harry and started running towards the way out. "LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU GOD DAMN HIPPIES!" The two of them then walked out of hell, and everyone else followed.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts

"Vagina rangers!" cried Minerva as she barged into the common room. The fellow remaining vagina rangers that were there, Malchior, Adonis, and the alien dog jumped up and looked at her.

"There are these Unknown Posse dudes that have come to attack us! I need you bitches to fight them!" cried Minerva as she danced sexily.

"Oh you got it Minerva!" the Vagina rangers cried, and they barged out of the common room into the grounds of Hogwarts. There they saw all these bitches in black cloaks.

"Where is Cleavage Woman?" they asked.

"She's in hell," said Malchior.

"Raven the sexy half demon?" they asked once more.

"In Hell as well," said Malchior.

"How the fuck do you know?" they asked again.

"I'm a wizard, bitch!" Malchior exclaimed as he got naked.

"Ew wangs!" the Unknown Posse cried.

"THE POWER OF THE WANG COMPELS YOU DAMMIT!" Malchior screamed; the other vagina rangers got naked as well.

"Nasty wangs!" cried the Unknown Posse.

"Shut the fuck up," said alien dog as he started humping on one of the Unknown Posse.

"AHHH!" cried one of the Unknown Posse biatches as he died from the sexiness.

Adonis gave a thumb up from this shit.

"Yeah baby! THIS IS THE END OF EVERYTHING! YOU ARE THE END OF EVERYTHING!" he sang in a Slipknot voice.

"Nikki has to stop listening to Slipknot," muttered Malchior as he streaked along through the Unknown Posse bitches.

"WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU SAY! BUT YOU CAN NOT KILL WHAT YOU DID NOT CREATE!" screamed Nikki from far away.

"Holy shit, how did she know?" asked Malchior.

"Stop fucking asking questions and kick some pussy ass! BITCH!" cried the alien dog.

"Did you just call me a bitch, 'nigga?" asked Malchior.

"Bring it on, wizard dude!" cried the alien dog as he started humping Malchior.

All the dead Unknown Posse members came back to life from this bestiality.

"BITCHES! The dead people came back to life," said Adonis as he gave the middle finger to the animal/wizard sex that was going on.

Suddenly, Adonis got horny from this, and made this a three way bestiality sex.

The Unknown Posse taped this gay threesome with a wizard, a talking dog, and a loser dude with fake muscles.

"Fucking wack," said Voldemort as he appeared all of the sudden.

The Unknown Posse members raised the WTF flag.

"That's right! I'm back bitches and I have JKR with me!" Voldemort then showed underneath his cloak, JKR. "AND IF YOU BITCHES BOW DOWN TO ME, I WON'T KILL YOU AND THE END OF EVERYTHIHG WON'T COME!"

"But wait! Nikki created us," said the Unknown Posse.

Suddenly Nikki, Raven, and Harry came to the Hogwarts grounds, tired as shit.

"Uh…." Voldemort quickly grabbed Nikki and pointed his wang- I mean wand at her head.

"OH SHIT! Help me bitches!" exclaimed Nikki.

"No, you remind me of the president's daughter, Ashely Graham, right now," said Raven.

"GOD DAMN YOU RE4 AND YOUR ADDICTIVNESS!" screamed Nikki.

"NOW BOW DOWN TO ME BITCHES OR YOU'LL DISAPPEAR!" cried Voldemort.

The Unknown Posse then bowed down.

"YOU OTHER BITCHES HERE! BOW DOWN!" screamed Voldemort.

Harry then bowed down, Raven rolled her eyes.

"Dude, you think killing off the bitches that created us will destroy us?" asked Raven. "Oh and if this supposed killing our creators will destroy us…. Killing JKR will destroy you too. Oh yeah. **_YOU CAN NOT KILL WHAT YOU DID NOT CREATE_**."

"GOD DAMN YOU SLIPKNOT! GOD DAMN YOU!" Voldemort, using his 'one' powers flew off.

"Holy shit… is Mr. Riddle the one?" asked Nikki.

"Shut the fuck up," said Raven. "We have bitches to fight now."

"Oh yeah, shit," said Nikki.

"Oh be quiet. Once I fought a bunch of dementors and I kicked their asses. I rule," said Harry.

The Unknown Posse members surrounded them.

"CLEAVAGE POWER!" cried Raven as she showed off her cleavage.

"VAGINA POWER!" cried Nikki as she did sexy poses.

"WANG POWER!" cried Harry as he got naked and started wanking.

"HOLY SHIT I DID NOT KNEW YOU WERE A VAGINA RANGER TOO HARRY!" cried Malchior as he experienced a lot of pleasure in his butt.

Harry gave the o.O look at this, and continued to fight the Unknown Posse.

End of Chapter 21

I was feeling hatred toward my life as I was writing this chapter.


	22. Chuck Norris

Must. Lighten. Up. My god, four chapters to do before the end of 2005 and rockin' 2006 comes along. The second birthday chapter must be in season 3! Well, if I made four chapters in span of two days for the beginning of the first story of this supposed trilogy, then I can do it before 2006 arises or when ffnet disables uploading.

Chapter 22

Harry fired mad Crucio curses at the Unknown Posse dudes.

Raven was firing her telekinetic swipes at the Unknown Posse while doing some physical fighting Harry thought was sexy.

"Wow Raven you look really sexy right now!" exclaimed Harry, as an Unknown Posse member slapped his ass and Harry fell down from this weirdness.

Raven then shoved her cleavage up that Unknown Posse's face, causing him to explode from the sexiness of the cleavage. She then lifted Harry up.

"We can do this, my love!" encouraged Raven. (This shits corny, I know.)

"Fucking shit, you bitches are corny!" exclaimed Nikki as she kicked one of the Unknown Posse members.

Robin and Starfire then caught up with them.

"We're here bitches!" they cried. Starfire then started showing off her Tamaran cleavage.

"YAY FOR TAMARAN CLEAVAGE! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" screamed Starfire as a wave of destruction hit the Unknown Posse members.

Robin then tried to go Matrix on the Unknown Posse, but he failed. Suddenly the music from the burly brawl in the Matrix Reloaded started playing. (I'm thinking about doing a Matrix Parody)

Suddenly, Chuck Norris appeared in front of Robin.

"What the fuck?" asked Robin.

"Robin. You must do a barrel roll while dodging the Unknown Posse's bullets and say O RLY. It was how Jesus was born. My strength will be with you, Robin," said Chuck Norris.

"I believe in you Chuck Norris! I am the one, bitch," said Robin.

The Unknown Posse then pulled out rocket launchers, and fired at Robin.

"O RLY!" asked Robin as he did a barrel roll, dodging all the rockets.

Suddenly Robin went all glowy and shit as if Mario just got a star. Robin then charged through all the Unknown Posse biatches as he does cool Matrix moves that made Starfire wet.

"OMFG! IS HE THE ONE?" asked Malchior.

"The one with the magic wang?" asked Adonis.

"He must! Then the rap star Neo can go to hell!" cried Malchior.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed the alien dog.

"CHEESE!" screamed Nikki all of the sudden.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" asked Chuck Norris, whose head was then chopped off. Chuck Norris was dead.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" screamed Robin as he grabbed one of the Unknown Posse's butts and kissed it.

"What the fuck?" asked Starfire, she gave Robin the middle finger.

"Come Starfire! Let's have sex," said Robin.

"Okie!" answered Starfire as she and Robin had kinky sex, which destroyed all of the Unknown Posse.

"GOD DAMMIT WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE BUT ME HAVING HOT SEX?" asked Nikki.

"You had your hot sex earlier today," said Raven.

"Wait… how the fuck do you know that, motherfucker?" asked Nikki.

"I CAN READ PEOPLE'S MINDS!" screamed Raven.

"Don't scream, please," said Harry.

"Whatever," replied Raven. They then started making out.

"Damn, where is Zack anyways?" asked Nikki.

Suddenly everyone else came to the Hogwarts Grounds.

"What the fuck happened here?" asked Umbridge.

"I have no damn idea," said Blood.

"WE KICKED PUSSY ASS!" screamed Nikki as she started stripping.

"Put your clothes back on, Nicole!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Are you trying to steal my man, bitch?" asked Terra.

"You wanna fight me, bitch?" asked Nikki.

Raven then stepped between them.

"LET'S HAVE A FUCKING FATAL THREE WAY BITCHES!" she screamed as hardcore metal music started playing.

"OH HELL YEAH! LESBIANS!" screamed Blood.

"Shut the fuck up!" cried Umbridge.

"STOOOOOOP!" screamed Harry and Beast Boy. They then started making out.

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Raven as she pissed in her pants.

"MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKER BITCH FUCK ASS ANAL ORAL BITCH FUCKER WHORE BOY TOY MAN WHORE BITCH FUCKER MOTHERFUCKER!" screamed Terra so loud, Ms. Norris died.

"THERE BITCHES! STOP FUCKING FIGHTING OR WE'LL HAVE ASS SEX!" screamed Beast Boy and Harry.

"PUSSY COCK MOTHER FUCKER INCEST FUCKER FATHER FUCKER MOTHER FUCKING HER DAUGHTER GREEN SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Terra again.

"Terra, calm the fuck down!" cried Beast Boy.

"FUCK PUSSY PUSSY FUCK FUCK CLEAVAGE VAGINA MOTHERFUCKER IN MY PUSSY!" screamed Terra.

Raven just stood by Harry, and nodded.

"Sorry Raven, my love for doing that. I just had to get you bitches to stop fighting," said Harry.

"Oh, that's so nice of you sweetie," replied Raven. She gave a smile at him.

"Thank god you're an understanding person, Raven," said Harry. "Unlike Terra who is giving BB a hard time."

"Wait, BB? Brother Blood? Bumblebee? Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"Beast Boy," answered Harry.

"Oh," said Raven back.

"TERRA! CALM THE FUCK DOWN GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Beast Boy as he touched her breasts.

"Okay! As long we have hot sex!" answered Terra happily as they went to have sex in the lake.

"What the fuck? They're doing it in the lake?" asked Umbridge. "This fucking reminds me of this sexy porn tape I watched once."

"Reminds me, Umbridge, Beast Boy taped us having sex," said Blood. "And gave it to Mumbo who plans to seduce Minerva."

"MUMBO!" screamed Umbridge.

"OOH MUMBO MORE!" moaned Minerva so loud, it could be heard all over Hogwarts.

"Shit, he seduced her," said Umbridge.

"THAT BITCH!" screamed Dumbledore. He then started running into Hogwarts.

End of Chapter 22


	23. Back to a regular sexy day

3 more chapters to go! I think I can actually pull it off today. Oh yeah, I'm going to be an aunt soon guys! Real soon! My sister is to be due on the 30th! YAY!

Chapter 23

Dumbledore barged into his office, only to see Minerva masturbating.

"Minerva?" asked Dumbledore. Minerva then started stripping Dumbledore.

"Albus! My sex partner! You're back, bitch!" exclaimed Minerva as she sexily kissed him.

"Oooh…. Where's that butt crack Minerva? I like anal," said Dumbledore sexily.

She then mooned him. "Over here, my sexy bitch!"

"Hell yeah!" Dumbledore cried.

Because old people sex is too sexay, we must move on!

At the Slytherin Common Room

Raven slumped down on one of the seats.

"Ah, sweet common room," she said. Suddenly Pansy and Draco barged in.

"Get the fuck out of our sex seat! We have sex in that seat!" bitched Pansy.

"Great more sexiness," said Raven.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" screamed Draco as he pushed Raven out, sat down on the chair and Pansy started sexing him up.

"Oh fuck it! This shits disgusting!" Raven exclaimed as she went up into the girl's dormitory.

Nikki then went into the common room, and got wet from seeing the sexiness that was going on in front of her.

"Can I join?" she asked.

"FUCK NO!" screamed Draco. Nikki then gave him the middle finger.

"BITCH!" She then started storming off to the girl's dormitory, but was interrupted by Zack.

"MY SEXINESS!" Nikki cried. "Let us have hot sex again! All in one day!"

"No thanks, where's Raven?" asked Zack.

"Wanna have a kinky threesome with Raven, you, and me?" asked Nikki.

"No thanks," said Zack.

"BITCH!" screamed Nikki as she kicked his balls, and dashed out of the common room.

"OUCH!" cried Zack.

"You don't say ouch, you god damn hippy!" moaned Draco.

"Shut the fuck up," said Zack, he then went up the girl's dormitory and jumped on Raven.

"You're a vagina ranger too, aren't you?" asked Raven.

"No," said Zack.

Raven then turned into a raven, and flew off.

"God dammit," said Zack.

At Charms class the next day

"Well, bitches. That tape did not seduce Minerva. It just made her horny and made her wank," said Mumbo. "Beast Boy, you're a bitch." He then gave Beast Boy the middle finger.

"Whatever the fuck you say, Mumbo," said Beast Boy.

"Anyways bitches! It's near the end of the year and I dunno what the fuck to teach you. So, free time!" cried Mumbo.

"YAY!" said the class.

At DADA class

"Well bitches. Snape still isn't here and I'm still pissed over that," Umbridge announced. "But whatever bitches; today we're going to learn how to defend against STDS."

"What the fuck? This isn't Sex Education!" exclaimed Hermione.

"IT IS SEX EDUCATION!" screamed Umbridge. "Well whatever bitches! I must teach you bitches this because you guys have hot dirty sex!"

"Fucking true," said Terra.

"Terra! NO CURSING DAMMIT!" exclaimed Umbridge. "Detention!"

"Aw shit," said Terra as she looked down.

At History of Magic class

"Okay dudes! We're gonna learn shit about when sexing first started in Hogwarts! How does that sound?" asked Brian… or whoever the fuck he is. I'll call that bitch the History Ghost or HG for the fuck of it.

"Awesome!" cried the 6th years.

"Okay 'niggas! It all started when Voldemort's 'nigga ass was here! He was one charming son of a bitch, and girls wanted him. They did say he had a big wang, which turned on even boys. Soon, the act of anal was born at Hogwarts which Dumbledore was quite fond of. Before, sex was illegal in Hogwarts, which meant that everyone in Hogwarts couldn't have sex. So Dumbledore got the headmaster of Hogwarts to umban that rule, and sexed up the headmaster. Then Minerva got jealous like shit, and had a threesome with them. That is why you bitches don't get in trouble," HG said.

Hermione nodded her head in approval with a page full of notes.

"BUT THERE'S MORE! What about oral sex?" asked HG.

"Yeah oral sex!" grinned Draco.

"Shut the fuck up!" exclaimed Raven.

"Who's talking to you fat ugly ho?" asked Draco.

Raven then got up her seat, and smacked Draco. (It's something like this in Music class. There's this annoying ass short guy and this girl who's kind of my friend. He calls her a fat ugly ho and then she's gets very pissed and is about to hurt him. He pisses off my science teacher, too.)

"BITCHES!" screamed HG. "No fighting, dammit!"

The bell then rang, and it was time to leave that entertaining history class because HG was a slow talking motherfucker.

Afterschool

"I'm bored," said Raven.

"Me too," said Harry.

"I want some sexing," said Raven.

"Me too," said Harry.

"I love sex!" exclaimed Raven.

"Me too!" exclaimed Harry.

"Me three!" exclaimed Zack.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" asked Raven.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Harry.

"EXCLAIMING!" exclaimed Zack, very loudly. "Um, I was just walking by. Wanna have a threesome?"

"No," said Raven.

"I like threesomes with me being the only guy," Harry said with a grin.

"As long as you give me more pleasure than the other bitch," said Raven.

Zack then walked away from the scene with a dark look on his face.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Questions are Answered 1

2 more chapters, the end is near for this story.

Chapter 24

It was dark night at the forbidden forest, the stars shine and moon was the only source of light. Zack walked through the woods with his black trench coat on, with a hood on. He wore the outfit the Unknown Posse biatches wore, and his wand was out.

Suddenly, a green glow surrounded the tip of his wand. Zack pointed his wang- I mean wand at a tree. Then from the tree, came out more sparks of green to the air like a firecracker or you can look at it in a dirty way that'll be a little weird to describe.

Then, the leader of the Unknown Posse appeared. That bitch had fiery crazy looking hair, and red glowing eyes. His skin was grayer than Raven's. That bitch wore a red version of the outfit Zack was wearing at that moment. Reminds you of DiZ from COM and KH2, doesn't he?

"Let's kill those bitches," said the leader.

"Of course, Lay," said Zack. (There's something about this name I'll explain in a KH story of mines.)

Later at the Slytherin Common Room

There was vagina ranger meeting going on, without Snape.

"So what do we do without Snape, bitches?" asked Blood.

"I guess we select a new leader," said Malchior.

"I vote for alien dog," said Adonis.

"Because we're all bitches," said Beast Boy.

"But bitches, Snape is still out there," said Blood. "We should wait until the last day of school."

"I guess so," said Malchior. It was June 23, after all.

Blood looked out the window, and noticed that there was fire outside.

"OH SHIT!" screamed Blood; everyone in the common room woke up.

"We have to stop this shit," he said.

"Um, yeah!" exclaimed Beast Boy. He then called Robin.

"Robin, there's a fire outside! Gather the titans, we're gonna stop this shit," said Beast Boy.

"Okay, bitch," said Robin back.

Later, all the Titans and the Vagina Rangers were outside. There they saw Zack and Lay.

"Zack! You benedict bitch!" exclaimed Raven.

"All I wanted dammit! Was to shoot sperm to your vulva, get you pregnant and make the child that would help unleash Trigon," said Zack.

"But how the fuck can a baby unleash Trigon?" asked Raven.

"We had to make sure you didn't refuse him," said Lay. "So we made a baby that wouldn't refuse."

"Zack isn't even related to me," said Raven.

Suddenly Zack had four red glowing eyes.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Blood. "You're our cousin!"

"Hell yeah I am!" cried Zack.

"OMFG!" screamed Terra. "ARE YOU A WISCONSIN BITCH LIKE ME?"

"I am not a spoony bard!" exclaimed Zack as he kicked Terra's pussy bone.

"MY PUSSY! IT'S BLEEDING!" screamed Terra as fainted.

"Holy shit!" cried Beast Boy, he then charged at Zack but then Lay made a fire barrier around Zack.

"Fuck, a barrier," said Beast Boy.

Robin then fired his freeze disks at the fire.

"Shit," said Lay.

"Prepare to die, motherfucker," said Raven. She then threw Lay all over the place, and then Raven was hit by a Crucio from Zack.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" cried Starfire as she fired a lot of fucking starbolts at him. Zack then fired a crucio at Starfire.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Starfire then fell down.

"Oh shit!" cried Robin as he charged at Zack; he then was hit by a crucio.

"We're going down 'nigga!" cried Cyborg. He quickly took a book out of his ass, and threw it at Zack.

"AHHH! THE IQ BRINGING UP OF THIS BOOK BURNS!" screamed Zack.

"Holy shit, I'm killing that bitch!" exclaimed Cyborg; he then was hit by a crucio from Lay.

Malchior looked around, wondering what the fuck to do.

"I'm running, bitches!" he cried and ran out of the area.

"Me too," said Adonis.

"Looks like it's just you and me, alien dog," said Blood. However, alien dog was nowhere to be in sight. "OH FUCK YOU PUSSIES!" Blood gave the middle finger to the bitches that were deserting the fight.

"Well, what the fuck are you going to do now Blood?" asked Zack.

"KICK YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ASS! SUCK MY DICK!" screamed Blood as he got naked and charged at Zack, who then fired crucio at him. Blood fell on the ground, twitching.

"Now for the finishing move," said Lay; his hands glowed red. He then fired at Zack, but the attack then bounced out.

Snape then appeared, with a dark look on his face. In his hand, was a dildo. He threw it at Lay.

"I'm back for good this time, **bitch**," said Snape darkly.

"Holy shit, Snape!" cried Blood. "You're back, bitch!"

"I know, and I'm here to stop these crazy 'niggas," said Snape. Blood gave him a thumb up while a smile was on his face.

End of Chapter 24


	25. Questions are Answered 2

Shit, just 1 more chapter and that's it. Oh yeah! I turned this Hogwarts site of mine into a TS2 uploading site. Well, my uploads since I don't think it'll handle the stuff from others. It's a proboards site, so yeah.

Chapter 25

"So, shall we do it?" asked Blood.

"Fuck yes we should!" answered Snape. He then got naked. Blood and Snape then glowed white.

"SUPER VAGINA RANGER ORGASM POWER!" they screamed. Suddenly a wave of strong pleasure hit Zack and Lay, they almost died. There was a white glow everywhere, and then it faded away. Snape and Blood looked at each other, then at Zack and Lay.

"Are those bitches dead?" asked Blood.

"I don't think so," said Snape.

"Hey Snape," said Blood.

"Yes?" asked Snape.

"Why did you kidnap Raven? And why when I had an erection I sensed that you were in strong pleasure?" asked Blood.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" asked Snape. He then was hit by a fire spell from Lay.

"Oh shit," said Blood.

Raven then got up.

"Let's kick their asses," she said.

Raven then started flying Zack everywhere.

"Just die, bitch!" she cried.

Lay then fired a spell at Raven but a rock was surrounding Raven.

Terra then got up, and fired that rock at Lay, destroying him.

"Terra…. You did that for me?" asked Raven.

"Yup," said Terra.

"Why?" asked Raven.

"Because if anyone were to kill you, it would be me, dammit. Oh and maybe I can have a threesome with you in it. Beast Boy having a threesome would make him happy, and I love seeing my sexiness happy," said Terra.

"Okay, that's good," said Raven with the sound of relief in her voice.

"Indeed," said Terra back with a smile.

Beast Boy then got up, and looked up in the sky.

"Thank you god for making them gets along. If I heard them bitching one more time I would of killed puppets," said Beast Boy.

"**YOU ARE WELCOMED BEAST BOY! JUST REMEMBER TO BUY ME CONDOMS FOR MARY**," God replied to Beast Boy in his mighty voice.

Beast Boy then gave two thumbs up at this comment.

Meanwhile, Zack arose from the fires that surrounded him. He had four red glowing eyes, and his hair was all long and black like this was a DBZ episode. His pecks showed, and he was nearly naked.

The Titans now were up, and looking at this massive powerful beast they called Zack.

"Holy shit," said Robin.

"FUCK WE HAVE ONE BIG SON OF A BITCH TO FIGHT!" screamed Starfire.

Zack fired flames at the Titans, which were lucky to dodge them.

Starfire was up in the air, firing lazar beams and starbolts at Zack like the shit.

Zack was dodging them all, hell even firing some of them back at her. Starfire luckily dodged most of them, but was hit.

Robin used the spirit of Chuck Norris, and went into Focus Mode (I got that from Path of Neo. I got that game for Christmas! The last part was the major WTF though.) Robin pulled out sub-machine guns and was running on the walls, firing at Zack. The bullets then were reflected at Robin who quickly dodged them.

Terra was up flying on a rock. She fired a bunch of big rocks at Zack, who quickly dodged them. Terra's rock she was standing on then busted into flames. She did a back flipped and fired mud at Zack.

Zack then glowed blue, and the place went very cold.

"Is this bitch a Tetra bitch?" asked Terra.

"I think so," said Beast Boy from far away.

The ground then went icy, and the Titans instantly who were on the ground slipped. The sky went dark, and hail was flying at Hogwarts.

Cyborg booted up his sonic canon and fired at Zack. The ice broke and Starfire fired at Zack once more. (Oh yeah, Lay is dead now because he has fire powers and ice killed him)

Zack then glowed yellow, and then it was windy. Ice was flying all over the place. Raven grabbed some of the ice with her powers, and sent it to Zack. Blood did the same.

Thunder was then hitting the place. The Titans were running around like shit while slipping because of the ice. Thankfully the thunder cracked the ice so they were able to run around.

Then, thunder was about to hit Snape, but a fat woman grabbed Snape before that shit could happen. That fat woman was Umbridge.

"Snape you bitch! Why have you done some of things you have?" asked Umbridge, Snape opened his eyes.

"I kidnapped Raven so I can lead you away from the Unknown Posse; they were here after you, Cleavage Woman. If they saw you they would kill you," answered Snape in such a sexy gothic potions master way.

"But why were you in mad pleasure?" asked Umbridge.

"I was masturbating about you, my love with sexy cleavage," answered Snape once more.

"Oh Snape! I love you," said Umbridge. The two then had a romantic kiss. Nikki watched this amazed.

"Man I can't wait until I'm older," said Nikki, then, she saw the dildo from before on the ground. "What the fuck is that?" she asked herself. Nikki crouched down and held it in her hand.

As the Titans were fighting Zack, Blood noticed this.

"**_NCOOOOOLEEEEE!_** **_DON'T TOUCH THE FAKE WAAAAANG!_**" Blood cried as he quickly grabbed the dildo from Nikki, and threw it at Zack's face.

"Um…. What?" asked Nikki.

"FAKE WANG! NO TOUCH!" screamed Blood as he went back to fighting Zack.

Zack was enraged. A fake wang was on him.

"**_RAUGHHHH YOU MOTHER FUCKING HALF DEMON SON A FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER BITCH COCK SUCKER BITCH FUCKER MOTHERFUCKER SHIT FUCK SHIT PUSSY FUCK ANAL SEX REPRODUCTION IS MOTHER FUCKING SHIT YOU FUCKING BITCHES GO FUCKING DIE WHILE EATING MY FUCKING CUM OR MY SEXY ASS TASTY SPERM!_**" he screamed. Everything then glowed red. Ice, fire, and thunder were flying everywhere.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" screamed Cyborg. Starfire slapped him.

"No it isn't bitch! I won't allow it! Let's kick his motha fucking ass," said Starfire. However, she was hit by ice in the head, and then shocked by lightning.

Raven looked around, wondering what the fuck to do.

"Um… AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she screamed as she created a barrier protecting the Titans. "Bitches! Think of something!"

Robin looked around.

"Um, attack like crazy?" he asked.

"Of course," said Blood sarcastically. The barrier was then destroyed and Raven was knocked down in the process.

Terra then got up on a rock and fired mud at Zack which backfire and Terra was choke slammed to the ground by mud.

Starfire flew up into the sky way above Zack. She then was flying straight towards him glowing green like a falling comet. However Starfire was then sent flying into Hogwarts.

Robin then was running like shit, but obviously was sent into Hogwarts too.

Cyborg was firing his sonic cannon at Zack, but that did nothing because we all know the sonic cannon just makes people trip. Zack then shocked him with thunder, but then Cyborg went super.

"SUPER CYBORG!" screamed Cyborg as he fired a very powerful sonic cannon which did only little damage, but then Zack just sent Cyborg into Hogwarts.

Beast Boy turned into an elephant and charged at Zack, running over him but Beast Boy was sent flying into Hogwarts.

Snape then fired the killing curse at Zack, but then Zack was sending it flying back at Snape. Blood made a protective barrier at Snape.

"I lost you once bitch, not going to lose you again and not to this crazy ass bitch," said Blood. The barrier then broke and the spell disappeared.

Zack then charged at Blood.

"AZARATH BLOOD ZINTHOS!" screamed Blood as Zack was enveloped by black and red smoke, and sent in the forbidden forest. He then rushed over to Raven.

"Wake the fuck up Raven!" exclaimed Raven.

"You're just going to go incest on me," said Raven.

"No, we have to stop this bitch," said Blood.

"But how the fuck do we stop him?" asked Raven.

Umbridge then walked over to them, holding her breasts.

"Cleavage power," said Umbridge.

Blood nodded at this, and got up.

Zack then charged at them very evilly.

"CLEAVAGE POWER!" screamed Umbridge as she got naked. This stunned Zack.

Blood then glowed red.

"AZARATH BLOOD ZINTHOS!" screamed Blood as Zack was then crushed into pieces. He fell onto the ground.

"Blood! Wake up bitch!" cried Nikki as she ran over to him.

"Yeah! Go all over him Nikki! Then he'll stop going incest on me," said Raven very happily.

"Oh shut the fuck up Raven," said Blood, he then pulled Nikki down and started kissing her.

"Whoa," said Raven. She then placed her hands over her eyes.

Poly watched all this crazy shit from the window. Was she angry? No. She simply smiled.

"I just love threesomes," she said as her ugly non-cleavage body disappeared into the shadows.

End of Chapter 25


	26. Everything Ends

Well guys. Here's the last chapter of this season.

Chapter 26

The next day, this is the last day of school. It is morning time now, and it's in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Blood, Nikki," started Poly. She looked at them. "Threesome?"

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Blood and Nikki. The three of them got naked, and started sexing each other up.

Raven raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to tape it.

"Now this is some interesting shit," said Draco.

"Hell yeah, it's making me wet," said Pansy. Raven looked at them.

"Shut the fuck up," said Raven.

"Whatever the fuck you say," said Draco. He gave Raven the middle finger.

At the Hufflepuff Common Room

Starfire was laying down on the couch, tired as shit.

"That was one big ass fucking battle last night," said Starfire.

"Yup," said Turk.

"Wait, how did you know?" asked Starfire.

"Looked out the window, everyone knew what the fuck happened. You kick ass Starfire," said Turk.

"Oh thank you Turk! By the way, when can we see the house elves?" asked Starfire.

"Right now, and we'll go with my boyfriend Larry," said Turk.

At the Ravenclaw Common Room

Cho was sexily up against Cyborg.

"Sex?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" cried Cyborg.

Everyone then raised the what the fuck flag as they started getting it on.

"Shit, I have never seen a Cyborg have sex," said Jinx.

"Me too. We should tape this shit," said Blackfire. She then got a camera, and started taping the scene.

At the Gryffindor Common Room

A wild party was going on as everyone was smoking ass.

"Shit I love these end of the year parties," said Ron.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Hermione as she started making out with Ron.

Beast Boy and Terra then got horny from this, and started making out as well.

Soon a big orgy was going on at the Gryffindor Common Room.

At the Great Hall

"Well bitches, I like, have stuff to say," said Dumbledore as he placed pink lipstick on his lips. "We saw this totally awesome fight scene yesterday! Blood you are the total sexxors, like, you're going on playgirl baby." Dumbledore then gave a sexy smile at Blood.

"Thank you dude!" cried Blood as he gave Dumbledore two thumbs up.

"Like, totally!" Dumbledore exclaimed at this. "Anyways, dudes. Snape is like, back with us baby! And he's sexier than ever! Oooh yeah!"

Umbridge then started lap dancing.

"Ooooh yeah!" she moaned.

"Like, anyways-"Dumbledore was interrupted as the sexy nurse teacher came onto the grounds.

"Like hi guys! I'm gonna be in playboy! Remember to buy that magazine so all you sexy guys can fap about me!" exclaimed the sexy nurse teacher as her boobs jiggled sexily, she then walked out.

"Like wow that sexy!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "Anyways dudes! It's time to see who won this crazy house cup thingy!"

He got up, and looked at the house cups.

"Like, Hufflepuff is in first place. Damn, they were in first place last year! WHAT HAVE YOU NAUGHTY BIATCHES HAVE BEEN DOING?" screamed Dumbledore as he looked at them. "You bitches have negative points!"

The hufflepuffs looked around nervously.

"Anyways, like Slytherin is in 3rd place!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

The Slytherins looked away sadly. Snape gave the middle finger at them.

"Gryffindor is in 2nd! Holy crap those bitches were close but they failed," said Dumbledore.

Gryffindor groaned. Minerva gave the middle finger at them.

"AND BITCHES! RAVENCLAW IS IN 1ST PLACE! HELL YEAH THEY DESERVE IT! THOSE SMARTASSES!" screamed Dumbledore.

Ravenclaw then cheered like a bunch of bitches.

"BUT BITCHES! Remember 6 fucking years ago when I gave Gryffindor bonus points?" asked Dumbledore.

"Aw shit," the Ravenclaws said.

"75 points go to Blood, for being a kick ass bitch!" cried Dumbledore. "AND SLYTHERIN WINS THE HOUSE CUP BITCHES!"

"w00t!" cheered the Slytherins madly.

"Well, bye bitches! See you all later!" exclaimed Dumbledore as he skipped out of the Great Hall with Minerva in his arms.

Later at the Hogwart's Express

"Well, I guess this is it," said Harry.

"Harry, why are you sounding all dramatic?" asked Raven.

"It's just that soon it'll be my last year at Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Oh don't worry, I have a present I want to give for your birthday," said Raven.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"It's a surprise, sweety," she said. Raven kissed him in the forehead, and dragged him into the train.

And that's the end of this year, guys. It was much weirder than last year. Well, it's time for me to answer my reviewers and I'll be more detailed than I was last year.

Nevermore Forevermore: Aw thanks! I love my reviewers, like…. A lot, but not to the point where I want sex with them. Oh, and a dollar for killing Terra off? Well, okay. Here:

Terra was walking through the streets of Diagon Alley, when suddenly a sexy looking motha fucka pulled off a knife, and chopped her head off while laughing like a maniac.

o.O

kyo rven: I wasn't high when I wrote this. I don't even do drugs. It comes from my pure imagination. I'm a 12 year old that lives in the Bronx with no friends. Where the fuck am I going to get my hands on drugs? And I tasted wine once, and it tastes like shit!

BloodCri: BloodCri, you are probably one of my favorite reviewers. You rock, seriously. And here is something for you.

"I HATE YOU BEAST BOY!" screamed Terra.

"I HATE YOU TOO TERRA!" screamed Beast Boy.

However, Raven had a headache and she telekinetically stuck Terra and Beast Boy together.

"THERE BITCHES! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed.

Autumn Thief: Aww thanks! And now I have been updating like hell. Jesus, my resolution for 2006 is to finish all my stories I have started.

not telling: Nothing. And using drugs or alcohol for creative writing is lame.

Beast GurL: Calm yourself girl before you laugh yourself to death! I don't want this story going down! Oh yeah, don't drink or eat when you're reading this story. Just don't, for you that probably might get you choking yourself laughing.

Jadefire: Um…. Sorry? And I'm used to cursing, sorry!

Adrian: Of course! Just remember not to drink or eat while reading it.

sk8terdude505: Thanks dude!

Bluie: I know, it's some of the best things I do. Oh yeah, my sister's baby is going to be girl. There's an 80 chance, her name is going to be Isabella.

Terra Logan: I like Dumbledore's character too. Old people are the best, and I know this story got really weird at chapter 13 but I couldn't think of anything else. I'm glad I made you happy.

MysteryGurl: Okay. Huge love scene in the three broomsticks coming up!

Raven was dancing around sexily, and suddenly everyone got horny from this. They then got naked, and had a huge orgy where hot breaths surrounded everyone's body with sweat. It was a sexy orgy.

Oh, and don't kill yourself over this story. I don't want any deaths happening because of this story and me having to take this down because of that. Oh, and the cleavage? I was in 5th grade and it was mother's day, and my sister said something about her cleavage. I was quite fascinated by this new thing called a cleavage. I'm in 7th grade now though.

Beastboyluver: I know I'm random and I like being random. Be happy.

Travis Hicks: Oh cool. Raven is my favorite character and I like Teen Titans and Harry Potter too. That's why I made this story and is why I pay a lot of attention to Raven, well in the first one.

sayoran1501: No I'm not on crack. Oh and stop fucking insulting me and my story because I'm probably more creative than you. Hell, most likely I am. Grammar and shit? The first one was made when I was in 5th grade and this one was worked on during the 6th grade and some of 7th. 5th graders do not have godlike grammar, god dammit.

Frosty Dan: Dude. You were the idea on why chapter 10 was the way it was at the near end. Be flattered.

mumuu: Yep. Reminds me of all the people I scare at school who crappily insult me.

asiangirl92: Aww thank you asian girl.

Angel With Patched Wings: Right now I am tempted to write a sex scene just for you, but in my writer's journal for school I wrote about this story and wrote where to go to find it and incase my teacher decides to read this…. I don't think he'll be satisfied knowing that one of his students is writing porn. Oh, and chapter 12 was made with you in mind.

TheKidFromTheSouth 2.0: I know, dude. And your username reminds me of the teacher I was talking about with Angel With Patched Wings. Oh, and some of your stories are quite funny.

Artemis 85: Oh thank you! I feel so flattered. I like being different from other people, especially my classmates because they piss me off. And I kind of like WTFing people.

A0: I know, it's random. It's rated M, why did you say it's PG-13, hell we don't even use PG-13 anymore. Oh well, you claim to be 8 years old and have had sex 123…. Interesting, and thanks for loving my WTF story. It brings a smile to my face knowing an 8 year old loves my stories while it scares the shit out of my classmates, who are 12.

Raegirl: Thanks. I have the DVD but at that moment I was just too lazy to go to the living room, and look for the CD.

Noone: THE WEIRDEST SHIT YOU HAVE EVER READ!

And that is it for this season, guys! Have a smile on your face, and be happy! Oh, and have a happy 2006! PEACE OUT!


End file.
